


The Roots

by Leestek



Series: The Heritage [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angry Thranduil, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black magic turning white, Caring Thranduil, Comments Are Always Welcome, Dark Magic, Devoted Thranduil, Discovering the past, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Marital Bond, Oral Sex, Possessive Thranduil, Protective Thranduil, Thranduil Love, Thranduil Sex, Vaginal Sex, dark secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leestek/pseuds/Leestek
Summary: Hinnoreth is a Green Elf and Thranduil's wife. Having lost her parents in early childhood, she is still struggling with the aftermath of tragic events that resulted in their death and Thranduil is, as always, there for her. Will they be strong enough to face the truth? There are many dangers, questions and unexpected events awaiting them, but most of all, lots of love and sex and Hinnoreth will find out much about her husband and herself in the process.





	1. She was a Green Elf...

The forest was talking. So many whispers, so many thoughts were floating in the air and they were inaudible for anyone as they were meant for one ears only. Her ears. Hinnoreth was peacefully listening to a constant flow of rustled words as they were passed on to her by means of a bond she had created with an old pine tree. Having rested her head against the warm bark, she closed her eyes and allowed herself sink deeply into the world of memories, images of ancient times moving before her eyes as she closed the outer world off completely to indulge herself in this silent conversation. Or rather confession, as all that Hinnoreth could do was listen. 

That’s what she did, she was a Listener. It had been known for a very long time that trees were an immense source of memories and information, but they were only willing to share their greatest secrets with those who held the gift of silence. Speech is silver, but silence is gold as they say, and knowledge possessed by the trees was often worth more than gold. Sometimes it cost lives. Listeners gathered crucial information and memories concerning a certain area in terms of events that had taken place in the past and their possible aftermath. It helped to understand why certain things were happening, whether they were a result of present events of a product of past deeds, mistakes, coincidences.

Hinnoreth was a Green Elf, one of those who had once inhabited the Fangorn Forest. A very mysterious tribe they were. They hardly ever spoke to anyone, choosing a company of trees and Ents over that of people or other elves. Kind by nature, still they were feared by many, due to the aura of secrecy that surrounded them they were said to hold potent abilities making them able to do magic, and not just white magic. It was only part of the truth, as Green Elves indeed had some abilities that other elves lacked. First off, they could talk to trees, and what it meant was that they actually talked to trees and the trees talked back. And a tree talking was a fearsome thing to witness indeed. Just imagine a huge ancient oak as it opens its abyss of a mouth with a sound that could only be compared to a loud, lingering thunder rolling over your head, as it slowly shifts it’s huge form, which, after centuries of being still, would sound like veins being ripped off from inside the Earth. When the words finally came out, they sounded like a rumble of the forest on a stormy night.

Green Elves could make potions, making use of herbs they would find in the forest they inhabited. Many of these areas had been contaminated due to the influence of dark forces over the years, but this way, Green Elves that lived over a specific area, gained an immense resistance to some strongly poisonous herbs that could be found there and that would normally be deadly to any other creature, should they attempt consuming them. And so, Green Elves never shared any of their preserves with other races, and even though they only meant to protect precious life by doing so, it wasn’t long before they earned reputation of being hostile and selfish, many started even to suspect that there was some foul business going on involving making death potions and casting love spells, which, of course, was not true.

Still, Green Elves were elves of darkness and in the darkness they lingered, just as the darkness lingered in them. You could tell it by the way they would shy away from the sunlight, preferring to stay within the safety of the cool, obscure cover of trees. You could hear it in the way their voices would be low, giving out the hoarseness of a tree bark, sensual and seductive as it may have sounded, even if not meant like that. But it wasn’t just that. Not just that… It wasn’t entirely clear how, when or why, but some of the elves inhabiting the Fangorn Forest did hold the ability to understand and speak the Dark Tongue of Mordor. Seldom did they use their dark power, in fact no one of those living at that time could remember hearing the words of Black Speech leaving the mouth of those timid creatures, except for Ents. They could remember dark, ancient times and they knew more than they were willing to tell.

And then one day, Fangorn Forest Elves, along with their culture, customs, likes and dislikes ceased to exist. Just like that, it didn’t take more than half an hour for the whole tribe to simply disappear. Some of them literally vanished as if they were never there, faint odour of burnt bodies being the only indication of their immediate death. Some others were left dying painful death of experiencing their soul being piece by piece disconnected from the body. It was the worst kind of death to be inflicted on an elf, as – unlike humans – elves had a soul and body strongly connected to each other, the existence and condition of one strictly dependant on that of the other. There were also a few who froze to death, a look of surprise still present in their eyes, and the ice holding them prisoners would not melt despite the warmth, as it was late spring.

Such was the sad, sudden and almost complete end of this timid and mysterious forest tribe, as on that day they were all but one killed by an unknown, powerful force. An infant she-elf, Hinnoreth, was found by the Treebeard, as she was lying hidden in a hole amongst the roots of a majestic ancient oak, semi-conscious, as she was very small and as such still needed to feed on her parent’s energy and love in order to survive, only her parents were not there any more. Saruman took the weakening elf to Lothlorien where she spent all her childhood, informally treated as Celeborn and Galadriel’s adoptive daughter. Still, she had never felt as one of them, even though she couldn’t remember anything from her past life. She’d been rather happy, experiencing and enjoying life in her own way, but she would constantly be afraid of sounds, sudden movements, constantly expecting pain. Then she learnt why. 

She was told that she was one of these elves who were so traumatized, their senses would stay on constant alert, a condition consisting in a kind of a block of senses on a certain level of acuteness, which sometimes would extend itself to the sense of touch leaving the body extremely vulnerable, to a degree where applying any stronger pressure on the skin could cause pain, where it wouldn’t, should it not be for the condition. Such elves would often close their surroundings off to a certain degree, seeking refuge in the safety of their inner world, while still being perfectly able to interact and function in the society, provided that they were approached with patience and understanding regarding their different way of experiencing things. They were outstanding observers, a trait of character that often made them wonderful painters or writers should they wish to indulge themselves in any of these professions. If they made friends with someone, they would be very good listeners, although their comments or advices could sometimes seem surprising at first, as their perspective of seeing the world around was often different than that of the others.

Hinnoreth had always made friends pretty easily, given her condition, but as a kid she preferred to stay in a company of 1-2 fellow elves tops, while avoiding bigger groups or elves she didn’t know. Things had started to change when she met Thranduil, who was Prince of the Woodland Realm at that time. If he was around, she didn’t mind the company of strangers that much any more as he would always sit next to her if they were in a larger group. Elves around would be talking, laughing, commenting on whatever the other had just said and Hinnoreth would be silently observing them while safely wrapped in her inner world with only one small door open and it was for the warm elven being sitting next to her, whom she knew and whose friendly presence gave her such a sense of safety. She would participate in the conversation in her own way and on her own terms, listening to everything with interest and then uttering her own thoughts or funny comments into Thranduil’s ear. And he would laugh if it was something funny or indulge himself in a conversation with her, while sharing his attention also between the others. He was there with them, but she was there with him and he was there with her. It was just that she had learnt to live in two worlds, but it didn’t change the fact that her natural habitat was her inner world and that’s where she preferred to stay and interact with the outside world while in the safety of her well known surroundings. Naturally, she and Thranduil had become best friends and the time, as it passed, only made their bond stronger and although each of them had their own perspective on the way their bodies, souls and minds had changed, their friendship would only strengthen itself with time. At some point they had developed romantic feelings towards each other, but being Elves, it took them quite a while to realise this obvious fact…

*** 

Hinnoreth blinked as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep, then she took a deep breath and looked around, while slowly taking in her surroundings. Dusk was already falling, and it had been sunny when she got here, she must have lost her track of time, but that wasn’t bothering her. Unhurriedly, she started heading back home, soft moss giving in under her bare feet and muffling her light footsteps. A light breeze caressed her face and the air resounded with birdsong as the animals frantically called at each other before they would retire for the night, safely hidden in the tree crowns. Hinnoreth smiled as she thought of her other half.

She and Thranduil had been married for six months now but had known each other for what seemed like forever. She would always feel so safe, loved and desired whenever they were intimate. She would always feel a well known warmth spreading inside her lower belly and smile at the thought of his large hands caressing her body so tenderly as if she was the most precious treasure to him. Their lovemaking would last for hours and it was filled with whispered endearments, caresses, unhurried, but extremely deep kisses, their tongues engaging in a slow, sensual dance of love. She had always been extremely sensitive, both physically and emotionally and this gentle, leisurely way of making love was just something that allowed her pleasure to grow steadily, without pain being inflicted, as she could feel everything twice as much as any other Elf would.  
It was just the way she was and she had no choice but to accept her condition both as her curse and her blessing. 

Her husband knew exactly how her body worked and so he would always keep his own temper in check whenever they were intimate allowing her to feel his every touch while slowly taking her to the heights of her bliss. Only when she was dripping wet, begging for release, only then would he slowly enter her, claiming her as his with each powerful thrust and she would feel his manhood go deeper and deeper, while his endearments would caress her ear along with his quickened breath as he would get more and more passionate, losing himself deep into her. He could last really long and would always make sure she was satisfied before he would find his own release. That was his way of making love to her. 

Maybe that’s why she’d opened up even more. Along with her desire, as it was constantly fuelled by his passion, came the need to get… dirty, naughty, let him watch while she was pleasuring herself. Must have been because she trusted him so much and felt hundred percent comfortable around him. The fact they had been friends before they became lovers was not insignificant. He knew her through and through and could understand her so well and she had fallen in love with his soul before she started craving his body. 

Their first time was wonderful… After hours of unhurried foreplay filled with caressing and kissing, he rolled them over so she was on top so that she felt safe and in control. She smiled at the memory of his patience, the way he would remain still, his hands gently caressing her thighs as he was waiting for her to lower herself on his length and she was afraid of pain. She would several times go back up when already inches down. O Valar, it must have been a torture for him, but he didn’t move a bit, giving her the time she needed to adjust, his clenched teeth and occasional suppressed grunts being the only indication of his discomfort. And when she finally overcame her fear and lowered herself onto him completely, he sat up and took her in his arms and held her like this, his hands gently caressing her back, his mouth whispering soothing words and erotic nothings into her ear until the initial pain was gone and she felt comfortable again. Only then did he start gently rocking into her, while still searching her eyes for any sign of pain or fear but there was none to be found any more as all that she could feel on that night and ever since while in his arms, was pleasure...


	2. First step

Hinnoreth slowly approached the old ebony desk standing at the wall across the chamber. She reached out her hand, but the gesture stopped halfway through. After a short while, she made up her mind and opened the drawer. Her eyes lay on a small wooden pendant fixed on a brown strap. It felt warm under her fingers as she took the item in her hand. She brushed her thumb over the trimming while deeply in thought. She gasped with surprise when she felt warm embrace wrapping her from behind as her husband tugged her against his solid chest. She purred and leaned against him while tilting her head to allow him some room to rest his chin on her shoulder.  
\- Found you. – his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. She smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
\- Mhmm, I’m here.  
She brushed her cheek against his and leaned closer against him as his embrace tightened.  
\- What have you been doing here?  
Although his voice was calm, she could sense concern. She exhaled slowly through her nose.  
\- Nothing, I was just looking for something.  
\- Have you found it?  
Has she? Yes, a pendant she’d been looking for was resting in her hand, but was this what she’d been really looking for? Her silence told him more than a thousand words could.  
\- Talk to me, sweetheart. I have noticed you’d been silent over the last few days. What happened?  
She could feel his steady heartbeat against her back. Always in tune with hers.  
She opened her palm, silently looking at the small piece of ornamentation in her hand. His arm shifted and she felt the warmth against the back of her hand as he coupled her hand with his from below. He said nothing, then brushed his thumb over the surface of the trimming.  
\- It’s beautiful. I’ve often been wondering what it represented.  
She shrugged and shook her head slightly.  
\- Is this what’s been on your mind lately? - he asked, his voice low.  
Her fingers closed as she was contemplating his question. There had been hardly anything else she could think of lately. Her mind was fixed on the questions that still needed to be answered. Nothing was wrong with her life as it was now, in fact, she felt like this was her home, her place on Arda. Right here, with this Elf at her side. No, she couldn’t think of any other place she would like to find herself in. Still, many years ago she had been someone else, lived a different life in a different place. If it hadn’t been for the tragedy that caused her life to change, she would have probably never even met Thranduil. The thought itself felt terrifying and she sunk deeper into his embrace. He instantly held her closer as he could sense her slight distress. 

Yes, she was happy. Still, she needed to know. She’d had enough of waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, sweat dripping down her back as she’d had another nightmare. She needed to know what it was that killed both her parents along with the rest of her tribe, leaving her the only survivor, but also leaving her so traumatised, that she was constantly afraid of her own shadow. She had been given a new life, for which she was grateful beyond measure. But in order to be able to move on, she had to deal with the past, the past she couldn’t even remember. She possessed a gift not many Elves had. If she wanted to, she could create the bond with any tree and thus go through its memories and thoughts. She could feel her power grow stronger and had lately noticed things changing about her. It felt as if something inside her soul was getting ready to wake up, but it wasn’t the time yet. That’s why she had recently made a decision and that was what had been on her mind for some time now. She had to go back to where it all had started. She needed to finally see the ending of her nightmare. 

A gentle kiss placed just below her ear made her snap back to reality. She couldn’t postpone the discussion any longer, now that she had already made her decision. She sighed and turned in his arms to face him. His glacier blue eyes met hers and she felt the tingling in her lower belly. Trying to gather her thoughts, she frowned and shook her head slightly.  
\- Thranduil, you do know how much I love you. It’s just that I’m your wife, I’m supposed to act like a queen, yet all I do is try to deal with my past and it’s holding me back. I can’t do this any more.  
She searched his eyes.  
Even if he was taken aback, he didn’t show it. He was simply waiting her her to continue, while his eyes studied her face.  
\- I’m a constant mess. Sometimes I don’t even know who I am any more. I need space, I need to pull myself together and face whatever it is that has made me the way I am… Even you… Even you are are not certain of me, are you?  
Silence.  
She took a glance at his face. His expression was unreadable.  
Suddenly nervous, she started fumbling with the folds of tunic covering his chest.  
\- Aren’t you constantly afraid that I will one day slip through your fingers and vanish, disappear? My parents simply vanished, just like that and so did the rest of my kin, so why should it be any different for me? I…  
She could feel him tense, but she needed him to hear what she had to say.  
\- I wanted to come to terms with myself first, before I would talk to you, because I would, I really would finally come to talk to you.  
\- What about? - his voice was but a whisper.  
The air tensed between them as she was still fumbling with his tunic, his warm breath caressing her face.  
\- Thranduil, I want to go to Fangorn Forest and listen to the trees.  
His expression changed as he slowly exhaled through his nose and she could tell he was relieved. She looked at him. What was it that he thought she was about to say? He didn’t think…  
\- Oh Thanduil, I…  
His lips silenced her as he pressed them gently to hers. He brushed his lips against hers, his voice seductive as he spoke.  
\- Say our wedding vows…  
Her heart accelerated and her breathing became faster.  
\- Say it…  
She could suddenly feel wetness pooling in between her legs as she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to whisper the words of their sacred vows.  
\- On this night I give you my body and my soul for all eternity. I promise to always reach out for you in darkness, my equal in all things.

Their breathing became faster. She was once again in their bedroom on the night he had made her his. She could once again smell the scent of passion, hear the sounds of their arousal feeling the air, their joint bodies moving in unison. Suddenly he stilled inside her and she knew the time was right as she also could feel their souls connect only seconds before. He pinned her hands down over her head before lacing his fingers through hers to strengthen the connection. His lips brushed against hers, their breaths mingling with each other as he whispered the sacred words into her mouth and she instantly repeated them. That’s when they became husband and wife.

Back to reality, she kissed him hard and he responded with no lesser passion. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck when his tongue invaded her mouth, the taste of him making her head spin. The kiss was hungry and deep, their tongues involved in an everlasting, sensual dance of love, their hands performing possessive caressing of their own. She placed one hand on his cheek as she sucked on his upper lip, making him grunt. She could feel his hands wandering at her back and lower to her butt, where they squeezed gently. She purred into the kiss while tangling her fingers in his hair as her other hand caressed the soft skin at the back of his neck. Their passion was slowly getting out of control. He pulled away reluctantly, still panting as he held her close. She could hear his heartbeat pounding under the fabric of his tunic and closed her eyes, immersing herself in the warmth and spicy scent of his body. One of his hands was placed at the back of her head and he tangled his fingers in her hair. Neither of them said anything, they just stayed like this while making the most of each other’s energy and closeness. When they finally pulled away, he looked into her eyes while still holding her close and she felt her heart melt. Valar, he was too handsome to be real.

For a few moments he simply stared at her before he spoke, his voice hoarse.  
\- You do realize it’s a foul place, Nora? Fangorn Forest.  
He instantly regretted saying these words.  
\- It used to be my home, Thranduil...  
She frowned and tried to wriggle out of his embrace, but he tightened his grip on her instantly and she gave up her fight eventually. Deep down, Hinnoreth knew he didn’t mean to hurt her feelings and that he was right, Fangorn Forest was a dark place indeed. But it still hurt as she knew that a part of this darkness was buried deep within her. She could sense it and it scared her.  
\- I’m sorry baby, I shouldn’t have said that.  
He sighed as he fought a battle with himself.  
\- If you want to, we will go.  
She mumbled something unintelligible, her face still nestled in his chest.  
He gently pulled away to look into her eyes.  
\- You didn’t expect me to let you go alone, did you?  
He caressed her cheek.  
His face was still unreadable, except for a slight frown and narrowed eyes as he was scrutinizing her.  
\- You are my wife, Nora. You are my light, the love of my life, you are my eternity, my equal, my lover and my best friend. I cannot and will not imagine what it would be like if you suddenly disappeared from my life. This is simply not going to happen, do you understand me? Whatever it is that is bothering you, you come to me and we solve the problem together. Wherever it is that you want to go, I go with you, because it is my right as your husband to be at your side at all times. I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you, all you need to do is ask.  
Hinnoreth felt new tears gathering in her eyes.  
\- Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me, I…  
\- But before you do anything, we will speak to Fangorn and ask his opinion. He has been there for quite a while, he knows the area and the trees.  
She lowered her head, nodding in acceptance.  
\- I think we can set off in two weeks, after the Feast of Starlight. I should be able to close all pending issues and delegate all duties accordingly to the counsel by that time. Is this fine with you?  
She smiled as she leaned against his chest and tipped her head up to look at him while wrapping her hands around his waist. He leaned in and his hair tickled fer face gently. Their lips met in a short, gentle kiss.  
\- Mhmm, I will be ready until then.  
She frowned.  
\- I’m a little concerned about Nessel though, she’s not been doing so great during our Listening sessions lately.  
\- Nessel is that she-elf who seems to have a similar ability to yours, is that correct?  
\- Yes, along with three more elves, but they’re out there for story telling rather than for improving their actual skills, if they have any… which I doubt sometimes. Yes, Nessel has been quite capable so far, showing both skills and determination to improve them, but lately she has seemed to be away, absent-minded. I must talk to her, maybe something is bothering her.  
He pursed his lips and nodded.  
\- Do so. And if it turns out to be something serious, please let me know. Maybe I will be able to help.  
She gazed at him intently. Her gentle look caressed his eyes, his nose, high cheek bones and finally rested on his lips, where a sweet, lingering kiss was placed.  
\- Mmmm… What was that for? - he asked when she pulled away.  
\- For making me happy. – she simply stated.  
He smiled and shook his head.  
\- It’s _you _who makes _me _happy.  
Their lips met in a slow, lingering kiss as they sunk in each other’s arms. Suddenly, Hinnoreth felt like this was a beginning of a new eternity for them.____


	3. White rue

The evening was muggy, the scent of approaching storm filling the air. Warm candle light filled the chamber and shed golden afterglow at the royal couple, their noble, magnificent features glowing in between the shadows. Although they were both busy doing something else, each other’s silent company was, as usual, a source of great joy to both of them. Thranduil was leaning over his massive desk, his eyes focused, swift movements of his hand holding a wood coal slowly bringing the outcome of his imagination to life as he was making a sketch of a monumental, steeple gate. At both sides of the gate there were the outlines of trees, their grey shadows gradually fading at the margins of the sheet. Apart from being King, Thranduil was also a chief architect of the Woodland Realm. He’d always liked drawing and his observant eye along with vivid imagination and a great sense of scale enabled him to make very detailed, neat and accurate sketches which could then be used by the constructors. Major part of the Greenwood architecture was built based on his sketches, as no one had better ideas than him, even those whom he trusted most as far as designing and construction part of the work was concerned. And although he was deemed to be at the top of his profession, drawing was mainly his hobby and a form of relaxation to him rather than his duty. His job was being King and everything else was but a distraction, another way to shift his attention to something more trivial, while enjoying the rare times he could spend simply doing what he liked best. He now leaned back and examined his work while tilting his head to the side. He cleared his throat, frowned and adjusted his position as he was seated in his huge, comfortably carved wooden chair. 

An echo of a distant thunder rolled over Mirkwood. 

Thranduil’s head went up and he embraced the chamber with an absent-minded look, a hint of search pushing through his gaze as he slowly inhaled through his nose. His eyes lay on the small form as it was draped in an armchair, earthy-brown hair falling down in silky waves to embrace a triangle face, huge pine-green eyes focused on small packets she was holding in her hands, some more also lying on her lap. He smiled, absent-minded look back in his gaze as he shifted his attention back to the sheet in front of him. He sharpened the apex points of the gate and let his gaze linger a little longer while scrutinizing the sketch before he would lean over the sheet again to resume his work. 

A tiny body as it was comfortably seated in the armchair located in the proximity of Thranduil’s desk belonged to Hinnoreth. She was going through the samples of seeds that came from Lorien this morning, meanwhile her mind was still in the garden where she had been talking to Nessel earlier that day. It was hard to draw anything out from the she-elf, as she had apparently kept everything locked inside her. It was probably something she simply could not or did not want to talk about. No one would understand her better than Hinnoreth did. She also used to choke her feelings and emotions back, as she was quite an introvert, especially when it came to dealing with strangers, the only elf she would confide in being Thranduil. Whenever she felt threatened, either physically or emotionally, she would back off to her inner world and close everyone and everything around her off, but in general, she tried to avoid confrontation as much as possible. Sympathetic as she was, it was clear to Hinoreth that something was bothering her subject who also happened to be her best student and she was wondering how much the fact that Nessel had just got married two weeks ago had to do with the whole thing. Either way, everyone had their right to privacy and Hinnoreth was the last one to ever violate that right. 

Her thoughts were floating freely around this and many other issues as she was going through her samples. She was planning on incorporating some of them in her herbal garden which she had created and was taking care of. Planting, looking after and processing herbs was an integral part of her life as well as herself. Being a Green Elf, she had a natural talent to create proper and unique herbal compositions in an almost intuitive manner. All she needed was one glance at a certain herb or just one sniff and she instantly knew what other herb to match it with to obtain an ideal composition and what final effect it would have. Most of the potions, infusions and medicines used in the Woodland Realm were made according to unique formulas she had come up with and recently she had also started experimenting with new fragrances for bathing oils. She had already come up with some original formulas she would every now and then test on herself. She was especially happy with the last one for which she had used a rare herb with peculiar scent and foggy background as not much information was available regarding all the spectrum of effects it may have had depending on the usage. Hinnoreth’s love for herbs along with her secretive nature and her ability to talk to trees soon earned her the reputation of an absolutely unusual creature. Those who feared her, would call her Witch and scoff that she had cast a spell on the King to seduce him. Those who loved her, would refer to her as Herb Lady and fall under the spell of her timid, mysterious and noble personality. 

The scent of wet soil filled the air as the quiet sound of rain caressed sensitive ears of the royal couple. 

Hinnoreth heard a silent grunt and looked up to see Thranduil scratching his nose, then resuming his work. She smiled affectionately before slowly focusing back on her samples.

And so was the evening leisurely passing for the royal couple, each of them focused on their own task, while silently acknowledging each other’s presence, the only sounds being the movement of the wood coal against paper and Thrandui’l breathing as he would every now and then exhale through his nose. 

Hinnoreth’s head went up again and she saw her husband shifting in his chair, a deep frown visible on his forehead as he was focused on his sketch. His attention got distracted and he massaged the back of his neck. He looked tired. 

\- Is something bothering you, my love?

His eyes met hers and he was looking at her as if in thought for a while.

\- No, everything is fine.

She frowned at his sudden coldness.

His gaze turned to the paper in front of him once again, his eyes unseeing though. But indeed, something was wrong. He did not feel like himself tonight. His peaceful concentration was gradually getting shattered by some stimulus coming from outside of his mind to the point where he couldn’t focus on his task any more. He was tense, his attention was constantly directing itself at Hinnoreth and he didn’t know why. Oddly enough, her silent company suddenly felt irritating tonight and yet... His senses sharpened as he focused on finding this one element that wasn’t quite matching the peaceful image of the evening. His heartbeat slowed down, breathing became deeper as he engaged all his senses to feel, listen, smell... 

His eyes widened as realisation hit him and he looked at Hinnoreth.

\- What did you...

At the same time a loud thunder shot through the air.

Hinnoreth shrieked and jumped in freight, the samples falling to the floor as she did so. Still trembling a little, she turned to face her husband and met his cold eyes boring into hers. 

\- What? Did I what?

He slowly blinked and his gaze softened at the puzzled expression on her face. His voice was calm when he spoke. 

\- It’s just a storm, Nora... Yes, did you change your fragrance again?

She held his gaze, uncertain of what she just saw in the depths of his blue eyes. 

She was the first one to break the eye contact and she reluctantly twisted her slender waist to the right as she bent over to scoop the samples, the thin fabric of her night gown exposing her full breasts deliciously. 

\- Yes, actually I…

A suppressed grunt could be heard from behind the desk. Hinnoreth lifted her gaze and felt the disturbing warmth spreading all over her body. Her husband’s glacier blue eyes were fixed on her breasts, hunger clear in the icy pools. Suddenly intrigued, very slowly, she dropped the sample again and Thranduil’s eyes met hers instantly, fire blazing under the cover of ice as she bent over again, her eyes never leaving his. His gaze followed her every move as she slowly straightened up and he saw that her nipples had already hardened slightly as they were now pressing against the thin silk. What he couldn’t see was the dampness that had already started to gather in between her legs under his scrutinizing gaze. 

Hinnoreth’s eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of her husband clenching his teeth and slowly shifting his attention back to the sketch. She watched him as he took the wood coal back in his hand, inspected the sketch, his eyes lingering on the sheet for a second or two before he would resume his work, just like that, as if she hadn’t just nearly thrown herself at him mentally. 

That hurt. 

Feeling as her burning desire slowly subsides to the barrage of ice, she stood up from the armchair and made her way towards her spacious wardrobe chamber with the intention to dress up and leave. She would go downstairs to the kitchen where she had left her herbal composition. She had stuffed several different herbs together in one jar to allow the scents and oils to blend. It was three days ago and the composition should be ready by now. The time was perfect, she needed to separate herself for a while from her emotions and maybe let Thranduil have some time for himself too. She started unlacing her night gown when she remembered something and went out from the wardrobe to seek it in the drawer of her night stand, without taking one look at Thranduil. Having retrieved the item, she made her way back, while still not looking at him. It was when she resumed unlacing her night gown that the door slammed behind her and she found herself in complete darkness.

 

She jumped in freight as the pitch darkness closed around her with the sound of the wardrobe chamber door being shut. All she could see was blackness and she instinctively reached out her hands in a protective gesture as she took a step back, soft clothes flexing against her back as she did so. Despite the darkness, she could tell she was not alone.

\- Thranduil, is that you?

A sigh escaped her as two warm hands took hers gently in a firm, reassuring grip, the heat of her husband’s body emanating in front of her and she could trace the outline of his tall frame as her widened eyes started to adjust to the all-embracing blackness. His spicy scent filled the air around her. She moaned and then gasped with surprise when he moved closer and she could feel his groin pressing on her belly as he towered over her, his fingers lacing through hers, one hand swiftly immobilizing both of hers behind her back and she gasped at a mixture of arousal and pain. His mouth moved closer to her ear and she could hear his hoarse whisper:

\- You started this, Nora. You will forgive me if I finish it. 

Her heartbeat accelerated when she felt his hand touch her throat and make its way down, leaving a path of pleasure on her cleavage and drawing a whimper from her when it rested on one of her breasts. 

It was always as if he was becoming one body and mind with her the very moment he touched her.  
She looked up, her breath laboured. All she could see were his mesmerizing eyes as they were boring into hers while looking like two aquamarine gemstones shining in the dark. She couldn’t see anything else, but even if she could, it would all disappear behind the golden curtain of his long hair as it enveloped her face like a soft veil when he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. 

Her pulse accelerated impossibly when he pressed more of his weight against her while his tongue parted her lips, demanding access which she instantly granted, and she moaned with pleasure when his taste filled her mouth. Their tongues engaged themselves in a slow dance of passion. His other hand tugged on her waist as he pressed her even closer to him while sucking on her upper lip. Her hands, immobilized by one of his, started twisting as she attempted to free herself from his grip in order to touch him and wrap her arms around his neck, but it only made him tighten his grip and she inhaled sharply at a sting of pain. With his mouth still devouring hers, he worked on her night night gown and soon one of her breasts was exposed to his hungry touch as he was gently massaging and squeezing the soft flesh. 

His mouth left hers to make its way down her throat while sucking and biting gently here and there and she started whimpering as his thumb was now caressing her hard nipple. Placing his hand flat on her belly, he started to make his way down to her hip and lower to her thigh where his hand slipped under the slit of her night gown and he started possessively squeezing her thigh, while gently biting on her collar bone. She tilted her head and arched her back in an attempt to press her lower body harder against him. His hand made its way to her butt where he squeezed and then pressed her hard against him and a suppressed grunt escaped him while she could feel the hard evidence of his arousal pressing on her soft core. 

She started twisting her hands out of his grip again and this time he released her, his now free hand instantly going tightly around her waist. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips against his while lifting one of her legs and winding it around his waist. She entangled her fingers in his hair while tugging on it gently and he bit down on her lower lip before leaving her mouth to kiss along her jaw. He bit her gently just below her ear and she tilted her head back. 

She moaned as she felt his hot mouth leaving wet trace down her throat and lower down her chest and a strangled cry escaped her as his lips closed themselves around her hard nipple and he started sucking, while squeezing and massaging her butt, his touch rather rough. She was now helplessly tugging on his tunic covering his back while he continued his sweet torture. He worked on her night gown and she felt his warm hand gently massaging her other breast which was now exposed too. He played with her nipple as he brushed his thumb over it and all she could do was moan as she was slowly approaching the limit of what was bearable. 

She could feel one of his hands caressing the inside of her thigh before his fingers would find their way to her wet core. She cried out in pleasure and felt him suck on her earlobe while his fingers gently caressed her folds and brushed against her clit. He laced the fingers of his other hand through her hair before tugging on it gently and making her tilt her head back only to force his tongue inside her mouth while his index finger brushed against her entrance before slipping inside. She moaned into his mouth as he started moving his finger in and out of her. He could feel her cling around him instantly and it made his own arousal shoot sky high while her fingers started working on his tunic as she was feverishly undoing it to expose his chest. As soon as she could feel his flesh under her fingers, her hands started roaming all over his hot skin, occasional grunts escaping him as she did so. His grip on her hair tightened as he deepened the kiss even more, and she felt the second finger slipping into her, her hands clinging on his arms for support as she moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain. He was slowly working his fingers in and out of her, each movement bringing her closer to her peak. While still gripping on his arm with one hand, she placed her other hand on his and made him remove his fingers out of her. 

His eyes met hers in the darkness.

\- I want you inside me when I come.

Passion burst out inside him even more when she pressed one of her hands to his manhood which was now throbbing painfully against the thin fabric of his leggings. He tilted his head back and a grunt escaped him as she slowly moved her hand up and down his length. With her other hand, she pulled him close for a deep, hungry kiss, their tongues clashing, their breaths mixing with each other as she slowly started to undo the lacing of his trousers with one hand, while massaging the back of his neck with the other. He moaned into her mouth as she set him free and he felt her hand closing around his shaft. Her fingers started moving up and down his length, her movements painfully slow, while her mouth left his to lick and suck on his neck. His breath was laboured as he buried his face in her hair, just below her ear. Her hand caressing his shaft picked up speed and he couldn’t help but groan as he was panting into he hair. 

Her movement stilled as she felt his grip closing around her wrist and he kissed her hard while covering himself in her juices. Without breaking the kiss, he grasped her butt and lifted her up, then instantly turned them around and she felt her back being pressed against the door. Having placed one hand on the door for support, the other one located under her butt to support her weight, he slowly entered her, a moan escaping her as he did so. Clinging onto him while adjusting to his gentle intrusion, she entangled her fingers in his hair as he kissed her deeply and unhurriedly while staying still, waiting for her to signalize she was ready for him to start moving. It wasn’t long before she ground her hips against his and he started his slow rhythm, her body moving up and down against the door in the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon, the blackness around them was filled with whispered endearments, moans and the sound of their laboured breathing as they were getting closer and closer to their bliss. Trying to keep his rhythm steady, he kissed her deeply again meanwhile his hand wandered in between their joint bodies and he started caressing her clit. She moaned into the kiss, her fingers tightening their grip on his shoulders and he groaned as he was hungry for his own release at this point. Rocking steadily like this, it only took him a few more thrusts before he could feel her tense around him deliciously. While whispering sweet nothings into her ear, occasional grunts escaping him as he felt her tighten even more around him, he bit down on her neck, then licked her gently just below her ear. It was all she needed to explode and he moaned with pleasure as she started convulsing in his arms, her hot core clenching rhythmically around him while he spilled out everything he had deep within her.

With one hand still on the door and with his forehead pressed against the door too, panting hard, he eased her down his body with one hand and rested it on her hip when her feet touched the ground. She clung onto him as she pressed her body against his, his hammering heartbeat echoing in her ear. He entangled his fingers in her hair before placing a kiss on top of her head and they stayed like this for a few moments, before he gently pulled away and did his leggings up, then opened the door.

\- Let’s get out of here, sweetheart.

He held the door for her as they entered their bedroom again, dim candle light hitting them like sunlight and they both squinted their eyes. Hinnoreth’s night gown was still undone, her breasts exposed as she leaned against the wall, panting hard. Her eyes flew up when he moved. His gaze met hers and he hesitated. She could see sadness in his eyes as he closed the distance between them and started slowly doing up her night gown, her eyes never leaving his face as he did so. When he was finished, he simply took her into his embrace and they stayed like this and she rested her cheek on his chest while his cheek was pressed against the top of her head. After a few long moments, he exhaled and spoke, his voice quiet.

\- It’s white rue…

She blinked and shifted at the sound of her secret fragrance ingredient’s name.

She looked up to meet his eyes and he caressed her cheek.

\- I had made a mental note years ago to never come near this herb again.

He sighed a looked up. She could see his jaws were clenched. She was waiting.

\- I’m oversensitive to white rue, Nora. This herb affects me in a way I never want to be affected, especially when you are near.

His gaze went to the red marks on her wrists left by his fingers holding her in a steel grip while he was devouring her body. Her hand rested on his cheek.

\- Thranduil, why didn’t you tell me? If I knew, I would be more careful...

\- I think I didn’t want to make you anxious about our intimate encounters. I didn’t want you to constantly wonder if I will let my temper slip from under my control. Like I did tonight. I know how vulnerable you are... Anyway, I had noticed that white rue had bad effect on me long before I started courting you. I decided I will do everything I could to avoid the smell or taste of it so I don’t hurt any elleth while…

She lowered her gaze as she knew he was referring to the times when he would occasionally be intimate with others. Without full intercourse, as this was reserved for marriage partners or those to be married. 

She could tell he felt guilty for what had happened. 

\- Tonight, when you rejected me, I thought it was something I had done that made you angry.

\- It was not. I was simply trying to protect you from myself. But then you burst back in, half naked, and I lost all control. All I could think of was how good you taste, feel, smell… How good it would feel inside you.

Their eyes met.

\- Nora, I know how vulnerable you are, and yet I unleashed my uncontrolled temper and lust on you. Baby, you must have been terrified...

He closed his arms around her, pulling her into the safety of his tight embrace as he did so. She was breathing in his scent while enjoying the sound his steady heartbeat.

\- It was not uncontrolled, Thranduil, you made sure I was comfortable at all times. I still felt safe, even though it hurt a little more than it usually does.

He pulled away to look at her.

\- It hurts every time we make love, but it’s bearable. It’s just a part of my intimacy with you.

She sighed at a horror in his eyes.

\- Thranduil, we have known each other since we were kids. You knew exactly how my body worked before you started courting me. I could feel it in the way you would always be so gentle with me and I have always felt so safe while in your arms. What I mean is that even if it hurts, I am not afraid, because I trust you so much that slight pain does not scare me. And tonight, there was a little more pain, but there was also passion and heat and, oh Valar… I cannot remember the last time I would be so aroused. My point is, I am not made of glass, Thranduil. I will always be able to withstand you.

\- You will not need to. I will never let my temper loose on you like that again.

She bit on her lower lip as she leaned closer to him.

\- I still have some of that bathing oil left though…

There was a warning tone in his voice when he spoke.

\- Nora…

\- Relax, I am not going to use it… For now.

The sound of knocking on the door could be heard through her laughter and they both looked in the direction it came from. Thranduil’s voice was like velvet.

\- Enter

The door open and a chamberlain appeared.

\- My Lord, my Lady… A messenger from Rivendell is here. The matter appears to be urgent, he wishes to speak to you, My Lord. As soon as possible... if I may say so, My Lord.

Thranduil’s gaze bored into the chamberlain, who kept his head low, his eyes fixed on the floor.

\- Very well, I will see him in the Throne Room. You may go.

When the door closed behind the servant, the couple’s eyes met. 

Hinnoreth was the first to break the silence.

\- That is odd. I wonder what he is here for.

\- I do not know. Do you wish to come with me so we can find out together?

\- Yes, but first I need to change to some more appropriate attire. It will not take long.

With that, she disappeared in the wardrobe chamber.

Thranduil was deeply in thought as he was fastening and smoothing out his tunic.


	4. Ill news is in ill guest

Delmuth felt intimidated by magnificent halls as he was being lead to the throne room by the royal guards. This place was nothing like Rivendell, this one thing was for certain. One could feel the strength of this realm as well as that of its ruler. Delmuth had heard enough about King Thranduil to be afraid of setting off for his mission from Rivendell. He now looked around, fully aware of his every move being carefully watched by numerous royal guards as they were positioned in various spots of the vast chamber. One glance at their intimidating forms was enough to tell they were capable warriors specifically trained to kill in one nanosecond shall they sense their king’s life being at threat. Not that he needed protection, as far as Delmuth knew. He’d heard enough to be terrified of this powerful warrior king. Because this is who he was, an outstanding warrior who had gained respect when still in command of his father’s army. His capability and battlefield performance had long passed into legend. Not only was he a capable commander, he was also the boldest of all the Oropher’s warriors. Prince Thranduil was the only one who never wore a helmet and never covered his face during the battle. His ice-cold, glacier blue eyes would hold the look of ruthless determination and cold arrogance as he gracefully whirled around the battlefield in his lethal dance, his twin swords following, their moves perfectly to his command and in tune with his body. 

His recognition grew even more when he became king himself and proved himself to be a powerful, wise, stern, but surprisingly merciful ruler. Part of his unbelievable power was the utter love and devotion of his subjects who would stay loyal to their king and protector, no matter what. They knew he was not one to defy, but they also respected him for his sense of justice and deep compassion. 

Delmuth shifted from one foot to the other and his fingers tightened around the oval item wrapped in a piece of calfskin as it was resting in his hand. His teeth clenched, he was really getting nervous at this point. He slowly inhaled, breathing in the scent of wood and spices as he did so. This whole place seemed to live, breath, feel... Oh Valar, if he only wasn’t a messenger, he would just... 

A muffled rustle made him draw his look towards the distant end of a corridor leading to the part of realm where private chambers were located. What he saw were two most magnificent and beautiful creatures he had ever laid his eyes on. The king’s walk was confident and dignified, his vigorous features erect, his head up high as he was leisurely making his way through the corridor. By his side the queen was gracefully stepping, her smaller form perfectly in tune with her husband’s way of moving and Delmuth couldn’t help but think their bodies, moving in such unison, were simply made for each other. It was obvious they were immersed in their inner world as they were talking about something, the aura of sacred intimacy between husband and wife visible in each smile, each gesture, each small glance. Suddenly they stopped as she touched his arm for support while inspecting her heel. He asked something to which she replied and they both laughed. Resuming their walk, her hand slid down his forearm and their fingers intertwined for a millisecond before breaking the contact. Delmuth’s mouth went dry at this clear gesture of tenderness and longing.

The spicy aroma of saffron as well as another, more alluring scent hit Delmuth’s nostrils as the royal couple reached the throne room. He instantly bent his back in a deep bow while keeping his eyes on the king, waiting for him to signalize that he could straighten up again. A nonchalant gesture of a strong but shapely hand made Delmuth stand up to his full height again and he respectfully tilted his head before speaking.

\- My Lord, my Lady… It is an honour.

His eyes closed for a moment as he could feel the scrutinizing gaze boring into his slightly shivering features and his fingers tightened even more on the item he was holding in his hand.  
The gesture didn’t go unnoticed and his eyes flew open at the sound of a deep, velvety voice as it resonated in the vast chamber.

\- I can see it is a matter of great urgency. You may speak.

Delmuth’s eyes rested on the king, his cold gaze feeling heavy on whatever remnants of self confidence the messenger had left. He shifted his gaze to the queen, her pine green orbs directed elsewhere as she was curiously inspecting the elements of clothing as it covered his upper body. 

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Delmuth couldn’t help but lose himself in the beauty of her triangle face with high cheek bones, small nose and deliciously curved, rosy lips. As if almost against his own will, his mouth started watering as he imagined kissing those lips. He could almost feel their softness under his tongue and he felt himself slightly hardening at the thought of how sweet they must taste. He felt terrified by his own thoughts when his gaze lowered to her neck and he fixed his eyes on her pulse. How good it would feel to lick and suck on this little, vulnerable spot. 

 

Unaware of his scrutinizing gaze, the queen kept inspecting his attire. At a certain point her head tilted a little more to the side and the collar of her dress turned aside and thus exposed a red mark left by Thranduil’s mouth as he was sucking and biting on her neck while making love to her earlier that evening. Delmuth’s eyes laid on the mark and he could feel embarrassment as he fought a battle against his arousal deep within his soul. He wished he had been the one that had left this mark. 

Apparently, battlefield was not the only place where the king would express his temper. He swallowed. Oh yes, Delmuth also could take her rough and fast, if she only asked him to. He would bet this was just the way she liked it. His head started to spin as the growing desire made him shiver and he was fighting to keep his composure. He just couldn’t stop looking at the queen though… 

He started shivering even more when he felt the king’s cold gaze hardening as it was boring into his features. 

The messenger shifted from one foot to the other, the movement making the queen meet his gaze and he gasped as he could feel her eyes staring into his with such intensity, as if she could see through him and into the depths of his soul. Delmuth’s heart skipped a beat as his obliging mind instantly put a single word into his head: _witch _.__

__A sound of the king clearing his throat could be heard and Delmuth instantly shifted his attention back to the magnificent elven being, whose eyes were now spitting fire. Somehow, he managed to look even more intimidating now, that his cold eyes were narrowed, lips forming one thin line, his huge form dangerously close to that of a messenger. He must have shifted his body without Delmuth even knowing and now he was towering over him._ _

__What Delmuth also couldn’t see was that Hinnoreth’s hand found Thranduil’s the moment her eyes met Delmuth’s as she internally shivered at the amount of silent aggression filling his widened, blurry orbs. She could tell he was afraid of her, but there was more than that to his feverish gaze, much more. The look in his eyes conveyed lustful thoughts and she knew she was the object of his desire. All of a sudden he felt like a slithery leech too her, while she could almost sense the touch of his repulsive hands on her body._ _

__So she subconsciously reached for the complete opposite, for her husband whom she desired and whose powerful presence gave her such a sense of safety and internal peace. The moment she touched his hand, she felt his fingers brushing against hers in a reassuring gesture, while his face gave out no emotion except for cold rage as he took complete control over the situation and stood like a wall between her and another male who was silently imposing himself on her._ _

__The guards must have sensed the change in the situation as their heads were now slightly shifted, their eyes fixed on their king in a silent anticipation._ _

__\- I warn you, _do __not _waste my time…___ _ __

____Delmuth blinked as he was now trying to regain his grip on reality. Such an embarrassment, what was he thinking. Oh Valar, he was just hoping the king couldn’t read his mind, although, judging by his look right now, a chance was big that he could._ _ _ _

____He held his breath while his hand reached under his cloak and he withdrew the item that should be the only purpose of his presence here. With hands still shivering, he unwrapped the calfskin and what appeared to Thranduil and Hinnoreth’s eyes was a wooden sleeve with delicate, elven inscriptions on it. Such sleeves were commonly used for sending correspondence and Thranduil’s eyebrows went up in a slight surprise as he wondered what could have been so urgent, that a messenger requested an immediate audience. His gaze flew up as he threw a silent question at Delmuth’s face and the latter could tell that the king’s patience was running really thin at this point._ _ _ _

____\- I was instructed to ask your immediate attention upon arrival, my Lord. I was to pass this onto your very hands, my… my Lord._ _ _ _

____He tilted his head with respect as he extended his hand holding the sleeve for the king to take it._ _ _ _

____After a few more seconds of scrutinizing him, Thranduil reached out his hand and Delmuth felt the object slide out of his grasp._ _ _ _

____Hinnoreth felt Thranduil’s hand letting go of hers as he took the sleeve in one hand and removed the pin that closed it with the other. A quiet rustle of paper could be heard and Thranduil stood motionlessly for several seconds while going through the document. Without looking up, his eyes still running over the text, he silently ordered:_ _ _ _

____\- Speak._ _ _ _

____Hinnoreth’s disinclined gaze fell on the messenger who was now looking straight at the king._ _ _ _

____\- The paper was found in the belongings of a certain Orc after he was killed by the guards as he was trying to trespass on the lands close to Imladris, my Lord._ _ _ _

____Thranduil’s eyes flew up and he spit fire at the messenger with his icy orbs._ _ _ _

____The tension hung thick in the air._ _ _ _

____Hinnoreth’s arm pressed against Thranduil’s as she leaned in to inspect the paper he was holding in his hands. The document was written in a language she couldn’t understand. Neat, caligraphic handwriting was every now and then faint and it was hard to read. She could tell the paper was very old._ _ _ _

____Her eyes moved lower to the embellished footer, then laid at the black, partially broken seal and she inhaled sharply._ _ _ _

____She could hardly hear the next sentence as it was uttered by the messenger._ _ _ _

____\- My Lord, the document is written in Old Sindarin. I was instructed to ask you to provide translation as…_ _ _ _

____A small gesture of a hand silenced him and all he could do was look at the king, whose undivided attention was now devoted to the queen as she was staring at the paper, her eyes widened in shock._ _ _ _

____Hinnoreth couldn’t believe her eyes as she took in every detail of the unique and most peculiar seal. It couldn’t be… It couldn’t possibly be…_ _ _ _

____The seal presented an unearthly creature with a humanoid body so skinny it was more of a skeleton, features bent in a graceful bow, but there was something utterly dangerous and mocking in the pose the body was draped in, the image bringing death to mind as it greets the dead. Long, skinny legs were crossed at the ankles in a court jester manner with feet tightly covered by soft, worn-out booties. The upper body and thighs were wrapped in a tight-fitting, equally worn-out sleeveless dress, which was asymmetrical at the bottom leaving one of the thighs partially uncovered. The creature’s head was endowed with huge jet-black eyes starring straight into the eyes of whoever was looking at it, long dark hair falling down the creature’s arms like seaweed on either side of a triangular face with the mouth frozen in a sinister smile, lips sawn together by means of generously applied stitches. The creature had huge butterfly wings that looked as if they were made of the finest lace adorned with the most delicate floral pattern._ _ _ _

____The pattern on the seal was exactly the same as that on her wooden pendant._ _ _ _


	5. Do not go too far

The whole kingdom was silent, most of the elves either resting or quietly performing their duties while under the peaceful cover of the night. Hinnoreth stopped in the middle of the room as the door closed behind her back with a quiet clicking sound. She slowly turned around and her eyes lay on Thranduil as he approached his desk. Her gaze shifted to the paper he was holding in his hand. She still watched him as he laid the document on the desk, then turned around to face her and she heard his gentle voice when he spoke.

\- You do not know what is in this document, do you?

She bit down on her lower lip and shook her head.

\- You know I cannot read in Old Sindarin. I never learnt, it is a dead language.

He nodded. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

\- What is written here, Nora, will cause you distress.

She swallowed as she knew that already. She spent her lifetime waiting for this moment. If you wait for something so long, it’s never like it’s indifferent to you when it comes. Especially with a history like hers.

She nodded, but he waited while looking at her intently. One of his hands lifted and he imitated the action of taking a deep breath.

Only now did she realize she was holding her breath. With her gaze locked with his, she inhaled deeply.

His eyes were still boring into hers.

\- Listen to me baby. You will get angry and most probably will try to lock me off, although I do not wish you to.

He held her gaze, silent command in his glacier blue eyes. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. 

\- You know I love you so much. I would never deliberately hurt you. I have always respected your privacy and I always will, but if you put a wall between us, I will break it. 

It had been long since she last sought refuge in the depths of her inner world and she would close every one off completely when it happened. Sometimes it took days, sometimes weeks for her to return to life. It had never happened throughout their marriage though. 

She trembled slightly, but did not look away.

\- Do you still want to know what is written here?

Of course she did. From the very moment her eyes lay on the black seal, she could hardly think of anything else. She looked down at her feet as she took a couple of deep breaths, her heart racing.

He was waiting patiently for her to get emotionally ready and before long she looked up again and locked her eyes with his. 

He slowly shifted his body and took the paper back in his hand.

She bit on her lower lip as she looked at him, anxiety clear in her eyes.

His voice was gentle when he spoke.

\- Although some words are already illegible, from the overall sense of the document, I can tell it is a report.

She opened her mouth the question clear in her eyes. 

\- What kind of a report?

\- A medical report.

She frowned, many different thoughts passing through her head at the same time. This old document now resting in her husband’s hand was the first physical prove that her tribe actually existed and she felt excited, but at the same time terrified, as it was all so new and she did not know what to expect. Medical report...? 

\- … who was the patient?

He looked away as he shook his head while crumpling the paper slightly with his fingers. She was so sensitive, so emotional...

She could sense his uneasiness and her gaze fell instantly at his hand. 

She knew he was contemplating lying to her. 

Don’t. Do not lie to me...

She waited. 

He raised his head, his eyes meeting hers and he could see her silent plea. He slowly inhaled.

\- It is not stated clearly in here, but I have read enough to get an idea. This report seems to provide specific information and data regarding the condition improvement process of someone, who was very ill and whose treatment required using an experimental healing method. The treatment effectiveness and speed is what is covered by this report.

Her mind was processing information.

\- What were they suffering from?

Silence.

\- Thranduil…?

He slowly put the paper back on the desk and she had to slightly tilt her head back when he walked over and stopped right in front of her, the heat radiating from his body sending nice feeling down her spine as he gently took her hands in his.

\- He was an Orc.

For a very long while, it was only the sound of the wind outside that could be heard in the room. Hinnoreth stayed where she was, her intense gaze boring into his eyes and he saw anger in the depths of her green orbs. She looked away, but not fast enough for him to miss the glimpse of distress in her eyes.

She took a quick glance at the paper lying on the desk before fixing her eyes on his chest while biting down on her lower lip. 

He expected that, just as he knew her anger had to find its target and he was an obvious choice. He also knew he would prefer to take it all than allow her lock her raw emotion away and direct it against herself. 

She slowly shook her head, a few tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so. He wiped them with his thumbs as he nestled her face in his hands while desperately searching for her eyes.

His heart skipped a bit when she looked back, reproach clear in her gaze. 

He was suddenly taken aback as in the next second she was in his arms as she pressed herself tightly against him while embracing his waist tightly. He instantly closed his arms around her as he caressed her hair while whispering the words of comfort, his cheek pressed against her head. 

Her voice was hoarse when she finally pulled away.

\- An Orc…? Oh Valar…

He nodded as he caressed her cheek. He could tell it cost her much to stay composed when her hands wandered to the collar of his tunic and she started fumbling with it. He stayed there as he silently waited for her to make a choice whether she wanted to know more. He could see her lips tremble when she finally spoke again.

\- This experimental healing method, what did it consist in?

He remained silent for a while, choosing his words wisely.

\- Mainly behavioural techniques. And some herbs. In fact, there is not much written about the technique itself, as the report’s main focus is on the effect of the healing process…  
The Orc was reacting well to some pain relieving herbs, they seemed to have a tranquillizing effect on him. 

Hinnoreth automatically listed all the analgesic herbs she knew of in her head.

\- Behavioural techniques seem to have mainly been focused on repetitive behaviours, with which he was being accustomed over and over again and, with time, he started imitating some of the behaviours. According to the report, the main problem they were struggling with was that he seemed to prefer the company of some elves over that of the others. Some could not approach him at all, as he would instantly become furious, which decreased his responsivity to treatment for a couple of days.

Her hands were now resting flat against his chest and she could feel his steady heartbeat under her fingers.

\- He must have been tied up, otherwise he would hurt elves or himself...

He shrugged.

\- I suppose he was, I do not think they would have managed to deal with him if he wasn’t.

She lowered her gaze and he knew what she was thinking. She was wondering whether the fact of treating the Orc had anything to do with the sudden annihilation of her tribe.

He extender his arm as he pulled her into his gentle embrace and she closed her eyes while breathing in his scent.

\- I think that we should finish this conversation tomorrow, baby. You are very tired and need to rest, and so do I as a matter of fact...  
She could tell he wanted to say more, but chose not to. When he spoke again, there was an odd trace to his gaze. She could swear he was checking her reaction, his eyes heavy as he scrutinized her. 

\- May I suggest having a relaxing bath together before we retire for the night…?

She held her breath. His seductive voice held a trace of velvet and honey, not to mention a message it conveyed.

She slowly pulled away and he met her gaze. He watched her lower her eyes again before she spoke.

\- I would love that.

He used his index finger to gently tipped her head up again. Something was wrong.

\- What is it, honey?

He was taken aback by her next sentence.

\- You thought I would get angry with you...? That I would try to lock you off? You are the last person I would ever want to run away from, Thranduil.

Suddenly she felt she needed to state this very clearly. 

He remained silent.

\- I would never, ever lock you off. Everyone, but not you. Do you believe me?

He nodded, his face suddenly emotionless. 

\- Yes, I probably just exaggerated, I am sorry baby. It is just that I was not sure what to expect...

\- Of me?

He opened his mouth, but on a second thought closed it. There was no point arguing now. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes and his voice was calm and tender as he spoke.

\- It has been a hard day for both of us, sweetheart and a part of me feared that you may be a little…

He was looking for the right word, but Hinnoreth was faster.

\- Unstable.

He half nodded, but his gaze was fixed on the wall.

She sighed as she knew he was not entirely honest with her about his feelings. She opened her mouth, but this time, he was faster. 

\- Let us finish this discussion tomorrow, Nora.

She held his gaze. It seemed that he had already decided for the both of them. Then again, maybe he was right, they were both tired and she actually really needed to rest as she started to feel a little dizzy already.

\- Would you mind if I have a few moments for myself now? I would like to clear my head.

There was still no trace of emotions on his face when he spoke.

\- Not at all. Just… do not go too far.

\- I’ll be in the garden.

He watched her go.

A cherry tree over her head adorned the sky with a lace pattern, stars shining on top of the leaves as if the tree wanted to become one with the universe. Everything was silent. So silent. Hinnoreth was one on one with herself and her thoughts as she was sitting under the fruit tree, light breeze gently caressing her face. Everything around her was breathing, she reached out her hand and it hovered over the grass as she gently brushed her fingers against soft, green blades. She closed her eyes. It was so calm here, there was no rush, nothing was happening. It was so peaceful. 

A quiet sound of an eagle owl resonated in her head and sent vibrations down her body as she slowly opened herself to the world of nature around her. Quiet whistle of the wind, soft whispers of the trees, rustle of the leaves entangled with the grass and this overwhelming sense of infinite and everlasting universe as it was spinning around her, with her, she was part of it, she was dancing with the stars while falling through immense blackness and she saw nothing, there was only time and space. Nothing more. 

She was now floating on the surface of a deep black ocean, the waves gently rocking her body as she drifted aimlessly, there was no rush, not any more. She was alone, sailing through time and space, while so much strength was passing to her from her surroundings and she could feel her heart grow in size to accommodate all this peace and love coming her way from the world around her. She was now aware of every single smallest creature as it was trying to pass by unnoticed as it was making its way through the forests of grass, dunes of leaves, as it was struggling against the hurricane of a summer breeze.

Unaware of the bond she had already created with the cherry tree, Hinnoreth’s mind opened to the distant sound of wailing, her heart breaking in half to the sadness conveyed in each word. A daddy long legs sat on the tree bark next to her head as they were listening to the same unhurried, mournful song filling their whole beings with empathetic sense of all things coming to an end. Oh, it was hurtful, so hurtful it was hard to breath. A silent tear slowly rolled down Hinnoreth’s face, a reflection of a leaving spider fading as the teardrop flowed down the grass blade and sunk into the earth.

As if locked in a horror of a bad dream, Hinnoreth’s body jerked, but the bond was strong, she could still feel herself sinking deeper into the world of grief and despair. More tears rolled down her face as she opened her mouth in a silent wail, while the mournful song in her head kept going and there were no stars, no birds, no sky as they were now gone. She was not floating on the surface of the ocean any more, now she was sinking into an abyss of pain and distress. The pain was both emotional and physical as she could feel it in every cell of her shivering body and soul. She tossed and turned, feeling like a rag doll as some immense power squeezed and shook her tiny frame. She could hear her own scream breaking itself through the mournful theme as she was gasping for air while her chest was clenched from the immense torment. Suddenly her body was lifted from the ground, she was levitating. Following the sensation of being struck by a lightning, everything stopped and she opened her eyes.

She was surrounded by Thranduil’s tight embrace, his face full of concern right in front of hers and she gasped and clung onto him while wrapping herself in his familiar scent and warmth. 

\- It’s alright baby, it’s okay… Shhh, I’m here, I’m holding you. That’s it... I’m here baby, I’m here.

She could hear his heart hammering in his chest as he stood there, silently caressing her hair with one hand, while pressing her tightly against him with the other. She took her time, eagerly feeding herself on his energy and strength. She let her forehead rest against his chest for a moment before pulling away, but just enough to be able to look into his eyes when she tilted her head back. His otherwise light blue eyes were dark with concern. 

Her voice was trembled when she spoke.

\- Thranduil, I was falling apart...

\- I know.

\- How did you…

\- I kept eye on you the second you left, wanted to keep you safe.

She searched his eyes for a trace of anger, his voice was just too calm. She let her hands press against his chest.

\- And you did.

A trace of irritation glimpsed in his eyes as he looked away and she felt his touch on her changing. He _was _angry with her.__

__\- Nora, you were emotionally unstable when you left. I watched your every move, I saw you drift away and let you go, because you needed some room to breathe and I understand that. But then I felt you slip away, I felt you disappear to where I couldn’t follow..._ _

__His voice cracked._ _

__Where did this outburst come from?_ _

__\- I saw you walk away from me again._ _

__Walk away? Again?_ _

__She shook her head, her eyes widened in shock._ _

__\- Thranduil, I am sorry, but I didn’t do it on purpose. I just sunk myself into the surroundings and didn’t watch my back. By the time I felt the bond, it had been too late and I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t go back._ _

__His voice was a hiss._ _

__\- Exactly. I had to drag you out by force._ _

__He lowered his gaze, but she caught the glimpse of sadness in his eyes. His voice was but a whisper when he spoke._ _

__\- I told you, Nora. If you put a wall between us, I will break it._ _

__She frowned as she looked at him intently. Then, as if following her sixth sense, she turned her head and looked behind her. Her eyes widened at the sight of a dead, leafless cherry tree. Its bark was burnt, fruits rotten, many of them laying on the grass below. He killed the tree to cut the bond holding her prisoner._ _

__\- How did you…_ _

__\- I am _king _, Nora. I hold the power to both protect what is mine and kill, if necessary.___ _

____Hurt was mixed with shame in his gaze and she knew exactly what it was that he meant when he said he saw her walk away again. She knew exactly what he wanted to know, but she wasn’t ready to give the answer._ _ _ _

____\- Ask me._ _ _ _

____Almost as if tired of looking into her eyes, he moved closer and she could feel his body press against hers, his hot breath caressing her ear, while his right hand wandered to her throat and he let it rest flat against her soft skin, applying only so much pressure, while she tensed as she was waiting for his fingers to close around her neck. It was an absurd, he had never hurt her. Still, she feared him now._ _ _ _

____She could feel him so close, his warmth along with his scent, paradoxically, making her slightly wet and his mouth brushed against her ear when he spoke._ _ _ _

____\- Were you seducing him?_ _ _ _

____Her pulse accelerated against his fingers._ _ _ _

____\- I don’t know._ _ _ _

____She froze as his body tensed, trembling fingers brushed against her skin and his breathing changed._ _ _ _

____She felt the tears gathering in her eyes._ _ _ _

____\- No! Not on purpose… I don’t know what happened._ _ _ _

____She remembered almost feeling the touch of these disgusting hands on her skin and how she instantly sought Thranduil’s closeness and comfort. Still, she wasn’t sure what happened just seconds before. She had a gap in her memory, something she did not tell him._ _ _ _

____But this… this was madness, he was her whole world, there was no one else. Her throat was clenched from unshed tears._ _ _ _

____\- All I know is that I never want to feel anyone but you touch me, ever. You are everything to me…_ _ _ _

____His touch changed, the way his body pressed against her also changed and for a split second it felt as if all energy was drained from his body and he leaned against her, his voice calm against her ear._ _ _ _

____- _Iston _.___ _ _ _

______That was all he said. His arms closed themselves around her slim waist as she wrapped herself around him, their bodies and souls longing for each other and there was rush and burning desire in their every move._ _ _ _ _ _

______The only sound was that of their laboured breathing as he was undoing her dress until it formed a small pile around her feet, then removed his own clothes. She gasped when he pressed himself hard against her and she felt his fingers find their way in between her wet folds as he was checking her readiness. There was no foreplay._ _ _ _ _ _

______Having sat on his heels, he pulled her onto him so she was astride him and he let her lower herself onto his length, a low moan escaping her as she did so. Having embraced him, she started moving, while his hands supported her bottom. Having given all the control to her, he stayed motionless while she rode him, passion and desire clear in her every move. She was taking him as deep as she could, trying to immerse herself in him, to become truly one with him. Having brushed her thumb against his bottom lip, she let her tongue sneak inside his mouth as they kissed deeply, their tongues moving to the rhythm of her hips. She entangled her fingers with his hair as she rode him harder while deepening the kiss. She could feel him tightening his grip on her bottom as occasional, suppressed grunts escaped him and he started moving with her. She pulled hard on his her as she kissed her way along his jaw, her hips moving up and down and back and forth now and he moaned into her mouth. Having gripped hard on his shoulders for additional support, she raised her hips up so that only the tip of his manhood was inside her, then slammed herself down, sharp pain shooting through her body as she did so and she had to bit down on her lower lip in order not to scream, her movement making him groan with pleasure, but he instantly immobilised her hips in a steel like grip while rolling them over so that he was on top now with her legs wrapped around his waist. For a few moments he remained still, as he was brushing his lips against hers. His hands immobilized both of hers as he pinned them to the ground above her head and laced his fingers through hers while resuming a steady rhythm, his thrusts deep, but slow. They were moving in unison under the sky full of stars, time and space locked in their eyes as they were fixed on each other, summer breeze mixing with their mingled breaths, soft rustle of leaves audible in each whispered endearment. They were one and became one with the universe. His lips brushed against her ear as she was panting and moaning, almost reaching her bliss and she heard his hoarse whisper, which signalized that he was just as close._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Scream for me, let everyone hear you…_ _ _ _ _ _

______She came with a loud cry of pleasure and it wasn’t long before he followed her and they still moved in unison while moaning and trembling as if Varda had favoured them with prolonged carnal satisfaction that night._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lost in each other and in pleasure, they were completely unaware of a pair of hungry eyes filled with tears of jealousy and anger watching their every move from the distance._ _ _ _ _ _

______Thranduil lay awake, the sheets thrown untidily over his and Hinnoreth’s bodies as they were lying in their huge bed, her head rested on his chest and she was fast asleep. Her breathing was deep and steady as she was dreaming peaceful dreams while in the safety of her husband’s arms, but he couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts were passing through his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______A small sparkle caught Thranduil’s attention as he moonlight shed a silver afterglow on the desk. Letting his gaze linger for a while on that spot, very carefully so as not to wake his wife, he got out of bed and stepped towards the majestic piece of furniture. The document with a black butterfly seal was still lying on top of the desk, right where he left it. But it was different now._ _ _ _ _ _

______In the bottom left corner, there were four lines of text in Old Sindarin, the letters were smaller and glistening in the moonlight. Thranduil moved the paper beyond the range of the light. The letters disappeared. He moved the document back were it was and the letters appeared again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ithildin - moon runes._ _ _ _ _ _

______As far as he knew these runes were only used by the dwarves, how did they end up on this document?_ _ _ _ _ _

______His eyes moved over the paper as he read the text. He slowly exhaled and let his eyes stare into nothing for a while as he was deeply in thought. Having shifted his gaze back to the runes, he read the text again. A deep frown creased his otherwise flawless forehead as he seated himself behind the desk, an absent-minded expression in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______He did not sleep that night._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Iston _\- I know__


	6. Revelations

Hinnoreth stretched under the silky sheets. The sun was already high in the sky and now golden beams were caressing her creamy cheeks while struggling to get under her closed eyelids. She wrinkled her nose and yawned while her toes leaned out from under the sheets. Her eyes opened mid-yawn and she blinked a couple of times before sitting up and noticing she was alone.

Thranduil’s side of the bed was empty and cold. Actually, it looked as if he didn’t sleep at all, she thought as she brushed her palm against the cool silk. Something attracted her attention. A few silver hairs lying on the pillow were glistening like silver thread in the golden afterglow of the sun. She frowned as she laid them on her palm, carefully scooping the hairs, one at a time. 

There were 10. 

9 too many for an elf, 10 too many for an elf king. 

Her face was serious as she inspected the beautiful, soft strings, yet nothing came to her mind as to what a possible explanation could be.

Having thrown the sheets aside, Hinnoreth got out of bed, a sharp sting of pain in between her legs - a reminder of last night’s events made her frown in both physical pain and emotional hurt as she remembered their fierce lovemaking, how she rode him as if there was no tomorrow, as if she wanted to earn his love and trust. She sighed. Something bad was happening between her and Thranduil lately, something dark had been trying to come in between them. Why did it feel as if they were strangers all of a sudden? 

Her bare feet pressed gently against the wooden floor as she crossed the room and approached her old, ebony desk. She closed her eyes as she let her hand rest on the desktop for a while. She loved the feeling of the warm, knotty wood under her hand, she could still sense the energy of a majestic persimmon tree under her palm. She often traced the knots with her fingers while working, it helped her focus on her tasks while she imagined distant, southern lands, the air filled with the scent of spices. 

Having taken a heavy, brassy key into her hand, she opened the drawer and her eyes instantly fell on the wooden pendant. Having placed a gentle kiss on the hair she held in her hand, she carefully laid it down at the bottom of the drawer before reluctantly shifting her attention back to the pendant on a brown strap. Now that she knew what it represented, it felt different to see it again, as if it had a meaning now. As if it could tell a story. Her fingers closed around the pendant and she could feel the contours of the winged creature against her skin. She slowly closed her eyes as she closed her hand and let her imagination bring back the image of a black seal before her eyes, while her fingers traced each line of the physical representation of the form. 

Her eyes flew open as the face of the messenger from Rivendell loomed under her closed eyelids and she almost dropped the pendant on the floor, brown strap tangling with her fingers as she caught it at the last moment and the creature hovered over the floor, a huge shadow of a butterfly swinging like a pendulum. 

The moving shadow triggered something in her memory, but the thought disappeared just as it came and Hinnoreth stood there, staring at the swinging pendant as if hypnotized by its steady movement. 

A quiet knock on the door made her snap back to reality as she caught the pendant back in her hand and hid it in her palm before slowly exhaling and closing the drawer. Her voice was steady when she spoke.

\- Enter.

With the quiet sound of a clatter, the door slowly opened and Hinnoreth saw a silver tray with delicious food on it as it was held by her chambermaid, Gliriel. The maid gracefully curtseyed as she made her way across the room to place the tray on the bedside table and Hinnoreth didn’t fail to notice a quick glance she took at the bed.

When she turned around, her face was flushed and it was clear she was trying to hide her smile.  
Her voice was serene and she smiled as she greeted Hinnoreth, while curtseying again.

\- Good morning, my Lady.

Hinnoreth bowed her head slightly, but didn’t smile back at the maid, whose eyes changed a bit at this evident coldness.

-I’m sorry, my Lady…. Did you sleep well? 

She kept her eyes fixed on the floor now, but the remnants of a smile still lurked in the corners of her mouth.

Hinnoreth bit down on her bottom lip as she scrutinized the maid. The two females stood across the room, facing each other, the tension growing in the air with each second passing. Finally Hinnoreth opened her mouth and spoke, her voice holding a slight trace of reproach.

\- Yes, as a matter of fact I slept very well, thank you.

A few more seconds passed before they both burst into laughter and they laughed heartily, as they were now looking straight at each other. 

Gliriel was more than just a maid to Hirnorreth. They had become friends in a way. As a matter of fact, especially at the beginning of her and Thranduil’s betrothal period, most of her time Hinnoreth had spent either in the garden or in the kitchen where she felt most comfortable, while planting or processing herbs, her silent company having a soothing effect on everybody around and she soon gained much love and respect for who she was behind the scenes. Most of the staff working in the garden or in the kitchen had soon realized that there was another side to their usually mysterious and reserved future queen. She was just a girl who wanted to feel like home, because this was her home. She wanted to be as happy as possible and make her beloved one and king just as happy. 

Gliriel had always been rather shy, a trace of character she and Hinnoreth shared and the maid would sometimes confide in her queen and that’s how Hinnoreth knew a lot about her subject. As, for instance, the fact that the maid was still a virgin as she had not been married or even betrothed yet.

Now Gliriel shook her head as she was trying to contain herself.

\- I’m sorry, my Lady… I have never… I just… When I heard…

Hinnoreth’s eyes widened in shock, but her voice held no malice, only slight amusement and embarrassment when she whispered a command.

\- Enough...!

The maid instantly fell silent, the flush on her cheeks getting a darker shade of red.

Hinnoreth sighed.

She may have been patient and understanding, but she was not going to discuss her intimate life with anyone except her husband. 

Suddenly feeling like she wanted to be alone, she dismissed the maid with a gentle wave of her hand. Already at the door, Gliriel took the last, hesitant glance at the queen. Hinnoreth sent her a reassuring smile and the she-elf left content that her Lady didn’t take her behaviour for impertinence. 

Not feeling hungry any more, Hinnoreth decided she would skip the breakfast. Having placed her pendant back in the drawer, she wrapped herself in her dressing gown and made her way to the bathroom. 

She instantly smelled the warm scent of saffron and vanilla the moment she entered the bathroom. Breathing in the sensual reminder of Thranduil’s recent presence in the room, she slowly took off her dressing gown and started making her way along the vast, seashell-shaped bathtub. The tub was filled with hot water, rose petals floating on the surface and more roses were put inside a narrow vase as it was standing on the edge of the tub. 

She took one rose from the vase and smiled as its sweet scent filled her nostrils and reached the deepest corners of her soul. 

Closing her eyes, Hinnoreth could almost feel the touch of Thranduil’s warm hands against her skin.

It felt so natural to fall asleep in his arms while listening to his steady heartbeat. His strong arm would wrap itself around her waist to hold her pressed tightly against his warm body, which helped a lot in case she would wake up to a nightmare as she was instantly aware of his closeness and all he had to do was tighten his hold on her while murmuring soothing words into her hair.

She could remember falling asleep cuddled up against him last night. He carried her to bed after she had fallen asleep on the grass and she woke up to his soft hair caressing her cheek as he was lying her on the bed, while his gentle voice was murmuring into her ear. She watched him from under her half closed eyelids as he opened the bedside table drawer, removed the soothing balm and she could feel him apply it generously on her sore womanhood before slipping in under the covers and she instantly snuggled up against him, feeling exhausted, his gentle hand caressing her hip reassuringly until she fell asleep. 

Putting the rose back in the vase, she carefully stepped into the vast bathtub, a small sigh escaping her at the feel of warmth. Rose petals caressed her gently as she was unhurriedly washing the stress away. 

 

\- Alyssa, have you misplaced the rosemary?  
\- No, my lady. It must be where I last put it.  
\- Which is?  
\- On the counter, my lady, next to the knife holder.

It was late afternoon and there was no sight of Thranduil all throughout the day. Hinnoreth was starting to fall into low spirits. She missed him. 

Right now she looked in the indicated direction as she searched the area for the herb. It was not there.

Hinnoreth’s pine-green orbs scanned the counter, but the rosemary was nowhere within the sight range. 

She was making a special herbal blend for the gardener, who had recently suffered from nasty cough attacks and nothing seemed to be helping. 

She had already chopped and mixed marshmallow and mullein in a bowl, but still needed the lime tree flower and rosemary. She had prepared them both yesterday, but the rosemary was nowhere to be found. 

She stood up from a kitchen stool she’d been seated in, her long black dress making rustling sound as she gracefully approached the tall table top. She took several items in her hands to put them back right where they were as she was searching for the missing herb. Finally she spotted rosemary as it was jammed in the very corner of the counter up at the longer contour of the wall. Sighing, she flattened herself on the table top and reached out her hand in an attempt to grab the plant she’d been looking for. It was hard to reach, so she stood on her toes as she tried to extend her arm’s range. Her fingers were almost touching it, only a few millimetres more and she’ll grab it. 

A sudden noise behind her made her gasp as she jumped in freight and turned around. 

A huge wooden ladder, which had been propped against the wall, was now lying on the floor in a cloud of dust it stirred up. Hinnoreth touched her forehead as she inhaled deeply. The bloody ladder almost gave her a heart attack. 

Alyssa burst back in and Hinnoreth could tell she was just as terrified.

\- My Lady, are you okay??

She nodded, her hand still on her forehead.

\- Yes, it’s just this ladder, someone must have propped it badly against the wall and it fell.

Alyssa looked at the ladder, perplexed expression on her face. She said nothing as she lifted the ladder from the ground, propped it against the wall again, and left.

In the meantime, Hinnoreth managed to reach the rosemary, but the herb was no use any more. It needed light to stay fresh, and stuffed in the darkest corner of the counter as it had been, now it was dry and withered and as such lost all its medicinal properties, she needed to bring some fresh sprouts from the garden.

 

She was on her way back when she saw Alyssa and Nessel as they argued about something. It looked as if Nessel was trying to convince Alyssa to follow her, but the latter refused. Eventually Alyssa pulled herself free and made her way back to the kitchen. Hinnoreth hid herself behind the tree and the young cook passed by without noticing her. 

Hinnoreth looked again to where Nessel was standing and saw her making her way towards the part of the garden where tall, magnificent oak trees grew. Driven by instinct, the queen followed her and soon stopped to hide herself again as Nessel approached one of the trees and Hinnoreth saw her creating the bond with it. They stood there in perfect silence, the queen and her subject, each one resting her body against a different tree and Hinnoreth started wondering how long it was going to take. For Valar’s sake, she couldn’t follow her subjects around, this was just ridiculus. She was ready to silently sneak away when Nessel suddenly ended the bond and Hinnoreth saw her standing there, a smile of mean satisfaction on her face. The queen hid herself back at the last moment as the other she-elf suddenly moved and quickly made her way out of the forest, the expression of mean satisfaction still present on her face as she walked passed Hinnoreth without noticing her.

Hinnoreth slowly approached the tree and carefully placed her hand on the bark. It was warm, the energy of a majestic oak pulsing steadily under her fingers. She took a deep breath before pressing her forehead against the rough bark. She frowned slightly as she focused on clearing her thoughts completely, then started creating the bond. She could hear a humming sensation as if many voices were speaking at the same time, while the strong scent of the oak tree filled her nostrils. The vision was blurry. 

As the noise subsided, the image cleared itself and she saw Galadriel, her beautiful, deep-green dress glowing with thousands of sequins. She wore this dress on Hinnoreth’s wedding day. Galadriel’s face presented the expression of deep concern and gentleness as she was speaking to someone and it was in this very moment that Hinnoreth realized it was Thranduil that her step mother was speaking to. The words were hardly audible, some words like "stay" or "let" were the only ones Hinnoreth could decipher for the time being and she focused her attention on her husband’s face which, on the other hand, wore the expression of barely contained anger as he bore his beautiful eyes into Galadries’s, a trace of warning in his gaze. She touched his forearm as her voice became more insistent, and he abruptly pulled away as he turned around and started to walk away. 

____That’s when Galadriel raised her voice and Hinnoreth could hear the words coming out of her mouth._ _ _ _

____\- I know what I saw! She will leave you, Thranduil. She _will_ walk away. _ _ _ _

______Hinnoreth’s heart was racing as she watched her husband. He didn’t slow down his pace. He didn’t even look back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ending the bond almost brutally, Hinnoreth covered her face with her hands as she took a few steps back and almost shrieked in fear as she bumped her back against something solid and turned around to find herself in Thranduil’s very arms._ _ _ _ _ _

______She started tossing and turning while pushing against his chest with all the strength she possessed, but he stood there motionlessly as he held her tightly, while waiting for her to calm down. When her strength dissipated and she became still in his arms, occasional sobs shaking her body, he held her gently, while pressing his cheek against the top of her head as a stream of soothing words was flowing gently through his mouth and straight into her soul._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he finally pulled away, his eyes lay on hers and she saw an expression of confidence and peace in his gaze. She opened her mouth, but he gently silenced her as he placed his finger on her lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- I know what you saw, baby._ _ _ _ _ _

______His voice was so warm and calm. She tried to speak again._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Shhh… Yes, you will leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hinnoreth felt her throat clench and her bottom lip started to tremble._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- But I will leave with you baby. We will do so as planned, right after the Feast of Starlight. I will go wherever you go and stay there with you as long as it takes. I will never leave your side, sweetheart. Listen to me, Nora. I searched, I talk to everyone I knew and I have finally found something. Baby, I have a reason to believe your parents are not dead._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- I think I know where to find them and will take you there._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- But now, we will go home, you will rest and then we will talk. You have been my best friend Nora, I do not wish to have any secrets from you, neither do I wish you to have secrets from me. No more secrets, no more lies. We have much to talk about._ _ _ _ _ _

______She threw herself back in his arms with a sob of relief._ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Orc blood

The light of the moon glistened in the trebling air as it filled the royal chamber with its silver shimmer. Pure and cold as it was, it gently lay itself on the wooden floor while slowly crawling up the walls, sheets and antique furniture, its ghostly afterglow bringing the distant memory of the past back to life. 

The door leading to the garden was wide open. Gentle, summer breeze made all fluffy and light texture move and tremble in its warm stream. 

Thranduil frowned, the peacefulness of his dream being steadily shattered by some coldness as it slowly penetrated through his skin and into his soul. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed the sheets and his eyes flew open. 

He was alone. 

Hinnoreth was gone.

He instantly sat on the bed as he blinked while scanning the chamber with his gaze. The bedroom was gently immersed in the shimmering mixture of grey and silver. 

It was so quiet. 

A light breeze caressed his cheek and he turned his head while breathing in the scent of the night air and flowers. Having swung his long legs over to the other side of the bed, he got up and approached the door leading to the garden. The night air was fresh and sweet and he inhaled deeply before lifting his head to look at the night sky full of stars. 

I will have a lot to thank Varda for at the Feast of Starlight, he thought as he spoke a little prayer in his head. 

Later. There will be time for everything else later, he thought while slowly approaching a tiny form as it was set, unmoving, under the dead cherry tree. 

He moved slowly so as not to scare her, while embracing her small form with his eyes, her trembling arms wrapped around herself and at first he thought she was cold, despite the warmth of a summer night. It was when he came closer that he understood her trembling resulted from the sobs, as she was crying. He instantly placed his hands on both her arms and frowned when she shied away, while trying to move his hands off her arms. Gently breaking her resistance, he pulled her back into his embrace and, this time, she gave in quite easily, but he could tell her body was tense. He placed a tender kiss on her temple while slowly rocking her in his arms. Her sobbing intensified and she buried her face in her hands. 

That’s when he noticed white scraps of paper as they were strewn around her bare feet. His gaze moved over the scraps and he noticed one of them had a darker shade as it was glistening slightly in the moonlight. 

Black butterfly seal. 

Her sobbing turned into rapid gulps and he spun her around and closed his embrace tightly around her while ignoring her resistance as she was trying to push him away again.

\- Stop it, stop fighting.

Although quiet, his voice held a trace of command as he held her tightly, while carefully trying not to crush her against his chest. She already had bruises from her previous struggle against him when he found her in the oak tree grove after she had learnt about his conversation with Galadriel. 

\- You will hurt yourself if you keep fighting me, Nora. Stop it, baby. Stop this right now.

She gradually gave in, her hands, once braced against his chest, now lay loosely against him as her trembling dissipated a little, her whole body started to relax and she seemed to have become even smaller, as if she had shrunk in his arms. She was still sobbing though and he found himself desperately trying to bring her comfort as he was holding her close while tenderly stroking her hair, the intoxicating scent of it triggering his protective instincts. He gently rocked her in his arms, the constant flow of soothing words caressing her ear and reaching her devastated soul as she was still fighting an internal battle with her own feelings and thoughts. She tried to speak, but her words got distorted as a few more sobs escaped her and Thranduil snuggled his cheek against hers, his lips only millimetres from her ear. 

\- What was it, honey...?

She could feel him placing tender, unhurried kisses in her hair now, the warmth and energy emitting from his body leaving her helpless against his gentle ways of breaking whatever remnants of resistance she still had. She collapsed against him, his strong, welcoming embrace going instantly around her like a cocoon of velvet and steel. 

\- I wish I never knew. Oh Valar, Thranduil… I wish I never knew…

\- Shhh… It’s okay, baby. It is all okay…

He was now rocking her gently. Her accelerated heartbeat raced against his steady one and he instinctively pressed her harder against him.

\- I’m so scared, Thranduil… I’m so scared…

\- There’s no need, sweetheart. I will protect you against every…

She shook her head, her forehead pressed against his chest and he could smell the scent of her hair. He placed a lingering kiss on top of her head, his jaws clenching as he felt her tense in his arms again. 

Lifting his gaze up, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, his heart breaking in half to see her so small and stricken with her own fear. 

His blood turned cold at the sound of her next words, her voice but a whisper.

\- You should have let me die when you had a chance.

In one second all his tenderness and protectiveness disappeared when he grasped her arms and her head fell back when he shoved her away while still holding her arms in a steel-like grip and she winced at a sudden shot of pain. He was now staring into her eyes, cold fury clear in his glacier blue orbs. There was anger and command in his voice when he spoke.

\- You will speak none of this nonsense again, do you understand me?

She shut her eyes closed, hot tears rolling down her cheeks and he instantly pulled her back against him, his touch gentle again. He stared into nothing, horror in his eyes as he held her close with such tenderness and possessiveness, that she had no choice but to cling onto him with all her strength while sobbing uncontrollably. 

He was now whispering into her hair, his voice desperate and full of passion. 

\- Nora… You are the reason why I open my eyes in the morning. I live for you, I breathe for you. Every single beat of my heart is for you. You are the light of my life, baby. Nora… My gwilwileth…

He was now rocking with her in his arms while investing his whole being into soothing her, treasuring her, sending her as much love and energy as physically possible.

Her voice was but a faint whisper when she spoke. 

\- I am Orc…

His arms tightened around her and his voice was steady and calm again.

\- You are not an Orc. Whatever blood runs in your veins, it is that of your parents and they are good elves doing so much good for others. Whatever amount of Orc blood they had in them, it holds no trace of darkness any more, there is only light. The same light I see in you.

He looked her deeply in the eyes, his gaze intense and reassuring. She looked back, a trace of challenge in her eyes, her voice a hiss.

\- What about the darkness I sense? The evil I sense…?

He held her gaze before moving his eyes to her lips, her nose, her forehead. He was studying her face for a while before his eyes met hers again and she gasped at the amount of passion in his icy-blue orbs.

\- There is not a single corner of this beautiful, dark soul of yours that I haven’t already been to. I have fallen in love with you the way you are, in every single shade of you. You are my darkness, my refuge, my relief.

His face was now buried in her neck and she trembled at the feeling of his mouth brushing against her soft skin, while his hot breath caressed her ear and she could feel the warmth growing steadily in between her legs. She tightened her grip on his arms.

\- There is dark fire burning deep within you. I sense it every single time you make love to me. Every time you clench around me while you scream my name.

She gasped as he bit her gently on the neck and instantly brushed his tongue against the spot.

\- There’s dark light. There’s overwhelming love. There’s burning desire. But no evil. You are everything, but evil.

Her voice was hoarse when she spoke.

\- Thranduil, I don’t want to go. Not now… I’m not ready yet…

He held her close as he pressed his lips to her temple.

\- We shall not, baby. Only when and if you are ready.

In the next second he bent her back and she felt his other hand as it went under her knees and she buried her face in his neck as he carried her back to their bedchamber.

Having laid her gently on the bed, he took his time to tenderly stroke her hair while looking deeply into her eyes before placing a feather-like kiss on her lips. Then he went around to the other side in order to crawl onto the bed himself and Hinnoreth instantly found herself in his warm embrace as she nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck while his familiar scent along with the soothing caress of his hands, as he was now gently stroking her back, let her slowly come to terms with her thoughts, while her breathing gradually steadied itself. 

 

It was dawning, the first faint light of the morning caressed the two bodies as they were lying under the sheets, facing each other. 

\- Do you remember our first kiss?

Hinnoreth’s eyes ignited as she inhaled and her mouth formed a small smile when she replied, a trace of excitement audible in her voice. 

\- Yes… We were in Dol Guldur.

It seemed as if she wanted to say more, but stayed silent instead as she lowered her gaze and bit down on her bottom lip.

He used his index finger and thumb to gently lift her face. 

\- You were scared.

She lowered her eyes as she smiled disarmingly.

\- You were not.

He took his time to gently brush his fingers against her chin and lower lip before he spoke, his voice making her gaze fly up to his.

\- I was terrified.

For a moment they were just staring deeply in each other’s eyes while his hand caressed her cheek gently. 

\- I have never been more scared in my entire life than I was in that moment when I lifted your face to mine for a kiss.

She held his gaze as her mouth opened slightly. Her breathing was changed when she whispered.

\- It felt amazing. I never wanted it to end.

\- Neither did I. 

He pulled her closer and they indulged themselves in a long, deep kiss, their tongues dancing with each other, their unhurried rhythm matching that of their fingers as they laced them together a few times.

When he gently pulled away, he took her hand as he pressed it close against his chest, their fingers still intertwined and she could feel his slightly accelerated heartbeat.

She lowered her gaze, a frown adorned her beautiful forehead and he knew she wanted to speak.  
They had already spoken about it the and he explained everything to her, but he knew there were still questions to be asked. Both for her and for him. He sighed.

\- Ask me.

There was silence before she spoke, her voice but a whisper.

\- Did it feel the same when you kissed her?

His hold on her hand tightened and she felt his heartbeat changing.

\- No. I was blinded by passion and desire, I don’t even remember… kissing her. Nessel burst into my chamber and all I could smell was white rue. Then she threw herself at me and the next thing I remember was the feeling of her clenching around me... I was halfway through.

Hinnoreth gasped.

\- Baby, it was before… us. I have never even looked at another since I am with you and this will never change.

\- It was Nessel who you had in mind when you told me you didn’t want to hurt any elleth, while…

There was a moment of silence, then he sighed.

\- Partially, yes. I had realized what effect white rue had on me before and tried to stay away from it, but it had never taken me this hard, she must have learnt that I was oversensitive, but she overused it...

He lifted his gaze as he inhaled deeply. 

\- Anyway, the moment I realized what I was doing, I pulled out of her instantly... And even though I had just almost raped her, I had to shove her out, as she didn’t want to leave.

\- And she stayed here all this time…

He sighed.

\- Yes. 

She watched him clench his teeth as he lowered his head.

\- I didn’t want to send her away because of something I did. Yes, she provoked me, but she was my subject. I took the responsibility. Besides, she seemed to have forgotten about the whole thing, just like I did. She took a husband. 

\- But recently she remembered.

Sigh.

\- Yes, I was trying to ignore allusions she was making, hoped that she would eventually give up. But then you told me you had noticed a change in her and it was like a wake-up call.

\- It didn’t seem to be. You even said you might want to be of help.

He didn’t fail to notice a bitter hint to her voice. She heard a trace of anger when he spoke.

\- Yes, I did. I knew she wouldn’t tell anything to you directly, so I was hoping to spot the signs of it coming before it was too late. I needed to make sure you come to me, shall anything happen...What you saw… My conversation with Galadriel… The thing is, I wanted to tell you about Nessel, just like I told you about the others. On our wedding day… I don’t know how, she must have sensed something, but Galadriel suddenly dragged me away and told me all about that night I almost raped Nessel. She couldn’t have entered my mind, I would have known. She must have entered hers. And she told me never to tell you about it. I told her it was none of her concern and she went mad. The rest you saw...

Her hand rested on his cheek and she brushed her thumb against the soft skin. Her touch was gentle and reassuring.

\- That is why you never told me. You were afraid I would walk away.

Their eyes met.

\- Yes.

\- I remember you saying something along the lines when you dragged me out of this bond with a cherry tree in the garden. You said you saw me walking away from you again. I thought you were referring to the messenger and how I suddenly lost my grip on reality and you thought I... 

She trembled at the memory of the repulsive glance of the Rivendell’s messenger, how she almost felt his touch on her body.

As if sensing her distress, Thranduil brought her closer to him and she snuggled up against his body, his familiar scent and warmth giving her the sense of safety she was craving for. 

\- I never want to lose you, baby. And I know I can be possessive at times, but it’s only because I love and desire you so much.

She could feel his hands as they travelled all around her back and she felt him move them lower, to her bum. The pulse on her neck accelerated against his mouth, as he placed tender kisses on her skin before pulling her even closer and his arms closed around her in a tight embrace.

\- You said there was a small gap in your memory around that time?

She wriggled a little as she silently nodded. She still wasn’t sure what had really happened and how to explain the sudden feeling that something indeed had happened that she and Thranduil shared.

He took his time as he placed small kisses on her temple. He was thinking.

\- A part of it may be my uneasiness at that time. I kept a secret from you and feared you kept one as well.

She yawned.

\- Thranduil, it was the first time I ever saw that... elf...

\- Still, I could sense your arousal.

A stifled mumble could be heard and he smiled as her hot breath warmed his chest up. He gently stroked her hair. He could tell she was getting sleepy already. His voice was quiet and sensual when he spoke.

\- I have a theory. We had just had sex before seeing the messenger. My guess is that we were so over each other, that I could still sense you turning me on and he could sense it too. 

Her eyes widened in horror as she made a funny face showing her disgust. There was only one elf she wanted to sense her desire and it was Thranduil. 

He laughed as he held her close and buried his face in her hair. It wasn’t long before they fell asleep and did not wake up until the sun was high up in the sky.

 

Three weeks have passed. 

The vast seashell bathtub was filled with hot water, rose and orchid petals floating on the surface adding an oriental touch to the whole place, while the spicy aroma of saffron, vanilla and juniper filled the air as it was slowly carried up in the trails of steam. 

Thranduil collected some water with his hand and gently poured it down on Hinnoreth’s belly, the feeling drawing a quiet giggle from her while her body trembled as it was lying on top of his, nestled in between his legs. His other hand rested on her hip and he was holding her hand, their fingers intertwined, his thumb gently brushing against the soft skin of her palm. She smiled and bit down on her bottom lip when his finger started drawing circles around her belly button while she could feel his soft manhood as it was brushing gently against her bum. Having scooped an orchid petal as it was floating by, she slowly dipped it underwater and the white velvet wrapped itself around her womanhood, a tickling caress drawing a small gasp from her as she flexed her fingers in Thranduil’s grip. The circle around her belly button tightened and he brushed his finger gently against it before he started to make his way down her lower belly, deliberately choosing the right, more vulnerable side of it and she could feel a small pinch in her ovary as his finger passed over it. 

Her body brushed against his a little while she inhaled and he kissed her on the cheek with tenderness as he made a little “mhmm” sound. 

It was one of her fertile days.


	8. Fertile

Hinnoreth arched her back as she moved her hands up and down Thranduil’s strong thighs. 

She was nestled between his long legs as the couple was comfortably seated in their bathtub, flower petals floating all around them, the relaxing aroma of saffron, vanilla and juniper filling the air.

Her soft core was hidden underwater and he was rubbing his middle and index fingers against her clitoris while his other hand was rested on her left breast and he was gently caressing her protruding nipple, his mouth watering as he was fighting the urge to flip her over and take the pink nub into his mouth and suck on it. He needed her badly, wanted to taste her, to be inside her. 

Only he couldn’t. Not on her fertile days. 

He could feel his heartbeat accelerating and his soft member started hardening against her bum. 

She smiled as she was tracing her fingers over the soft skin covering his steel-like muscles while savouring the sensation of his fingers brushing against her core. She moaned quietly as she tilted her head back and he felt her wriggle a little as her small hands gripped his thighs. She was slowly moving her hands up and down his legs, while perfectly in tune with the rhythm of his fingers as he was pleasuring her. She squeezed him gently every now and then and he could feel his own breath quickening, just as his passion and need were growing. 

He lowered his head as he took her earlobe into his mouth and started sucking on it. She moaned and he could feel her nails sinking into his flesh while she started drawing circles with her hips. He closed his eyes while brushing his lips against her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. She could feel his slick, hot tongue slipping into her ear and he started sucking on it again, while purring in a low voice, the sound making her arch her back and she bit down on her lower lip.

Thranduil inhaled sharply, his deep breath hot against her ear as he savoured the intoxicating mixture of pleasure and pain when she drew her nails down his thighs. His fingers pleasuring her changed the rhythm, he was now rubbing them against the left side of her clit and right above her entrance. She started panting as a burning pleasure commenced spreading itself on her core, inner thighs and lower belly. She wanted it to last forever but she was hurtling towards her mind-blowing orgasm and she could feel everything, his hot mouth against her ear, the way he caressed her hard, sensitive nipple and the way his fingers rubbed against her sweetest spot. 

She needed him so much.

The feeling was so primal, so animalistic. She wanted to lose control and seize him, take him as hers and hers alone. He had always tended to be the one in control while she would relish the feeling of his gentle dominance over her as he was making her his, making her feel safe, warm, protected, loved and so, so aroused. They were perfect opposites, completing each other both in sex and in every other aspect of life, such otherness fanning up their mutual fascination. 

She wriggled as she rose to her knees and turned around to face him while placing both her hands on his shoulders, the look of surprise in his eyes when he looked into hers as they were now misty with pleasure. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was breathing fast when she started to place sensual, wet kisses all along his jaw while her hand wandered at the back of his neck and she held him still while planting kisses all along his jawline. 

A quiet gasp escaped her at a gentle throbbing of her right ovary and she licked him right below his ear before moving her mouth lower, to his neck and he inhaled sharply when she bit him and started sucking while grabbing a fistful of his hair, more hunger in her touch as she claimed his body with demanding need. She was devouring him, her arousal making her hungry for his taste, his scent, his closeness.

A stifled moan escaped him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself tightly to him while crashing her lips against his and she invaded his mouth with her tongue. They indulged themselves in a deep, hungry kiss, his hands roaming all over her back, her sides and her bum and she was having a hard time fighting the urge to go astride him and take him deep into her wet, hot, fertile core. 

It was almost as if her body was all of a sudden separated from the soul in terms of what each desired. What her body felt was passion, primal instincts telling it to mate and conceive a child, whereas her soul was still oblivious of this natural desire.

She could feel him tense as he moved his mouth down her neck while possessively squeezing her sides. Occasional suppressed moans escaped him as he was licking and biting her skin and she arched her back, her hair sinking into the water while his firm grip supported her weight. He leaned forward and his throbbing member pressed against her core, the unexpected feeling making her inhale sharply and she tightened her grip on his shoulders while instinctively trying to pull away, but he held her still and for a split second she thought he was going to take her by force. His touch on her became gentler and she relaxed when he shifted a little, so that his manhood was now pressing against her lower belly. 

She cried out and squeezed his upper arms when his mouth and tongue reached her nipple and he was now hungrily licking and sucking on the nub. Having wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, he placed his other hand on her second breast as he was now squeezing it hard enough to draw the moans of pleasure and pain from her while still devouring her other nipple with his mouth and tongue. She entangled her fingers in his hair, the burning desire making her core clench. 

His hand left her breast to be replaced by his mouth as he was now licking and sucking on her right nipple, while his fingers found their way to her bottom and he squeezed her cheek, then moved lower and she could feel him gripping on the back of her thigh, quiet grunts escaping him as he was gently biting and sucking on her swollen nub. 

Suddenly, he gripped her sides again and she was lifted to a standing position by a pair of strong arms. He also changed his position as he was now kneeling in front of her, his eyes boring into hers. Without breaking the eye contact, he placed both his hands on her bottom as he sat on his heels and she cried out and squeezed his shoulders when his hot mouth and tongue found their way to her dripping core, his hands holding her still. He closed his eyes while savouring her intoxicating scent, the taste of her making him moan as he was hungrily licking her clean while gently nipping on her folds.

\- Nora… You taste so good… I could come just from licking you… I want more. Give me more, please…

His tongue found its way inside her, more wetness pooling out of her at the sensation and she moaned as he swallowed her juices, his tongue eagerly searching for more. She could feel her knees weakening and braced more of her weight against his shoulders as he was devouring her sensitive core, his mouth open, his tongue sweeping quickly over her swollen clit. She entangled her fingers in his hair while bucking up her hips as she was slowly heading towards release. 

\- Yes, come for me... Fuck, you are so wet. Yes, give me more...

Her head shot back when she came hard and he held her still as her body was shaking and convulsing while his tongue continued pleasuring her and she was gasping, her eyes widened in shock at the sensation of a prolonged pleasure which turned into another orgasm when he changed the angle of his sweeps. He was licking her frantically, more of her wetness pooling into his mouth and he had to tighten his grip on her in order to support her almost limp body. Her grip on his hair loosened as she felt wobbly and exhausted.

Having withdrawn reluctantly, he stood up from his knees and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her full weight against him. Holding her tight, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, he used his thumb and index finger to lift her face to his and she could taste herself on his lips when he kissed her deeply, his tongue taking control over hers as he was sucking and biting gently on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him to support herself and hold him closer and the kiss deepened even more as he took a fistful of her hair and pulled to get a better access to her mouth. 

Having pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers as they were breathing fast. 

She gasped when he bent over and she found herself in his arms. Without taking any towel, he carried her dripping wet straight to the bedroom and they were soon immersed in each other as they lay on their huge bed, small sounds of passion filling the vast chamber as he kissed and sucked on her while whispering sweet nothings to her ear, his barely contained desire burning deep in his loins. She entangled her fingers in his hair while parting her thighs unconsciously as he kissed her deeply. She heard him mutter a curse and he gripped both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand as he pulled away and she felt his other hand resting gently on her cheek, his lips brushing against her ear. His voice was hoarse when he spoke, his hot breath caressing her neck sending shivers down her spine.

\- I need to cum, Nora… It’s either in your mouth or inside you, but I need release.

His choice of words made her gasp, but she soon felt herself moistening, her heartbeat accelerating as she slowly went astride him, his glacier blue eyes holding her prisoner, more wetness pooling out of her under his cold gaze. She lowered herself and kissed him deeply, a stifled moan escaping him when she forced her tongue into his mouth and he laced his fingers through her hair as they fought over dominance and she wasn’t going to give in so easily this time, biting and sucking on his lips while clashing her tongue with his. 

Having pulled away, she sat astride his stomach, her head modestly lowered and she bit down on her lower lip. Her voice was husky and sensual when she spoke, her gaze still modestly fixed on his abdomen.

\- Sit up for me… I want to kneel before my King.

Her eyes flew up to meet his, a wanton look in her pine-green orbs. Without breaking the eye contact, he slowly sat up and she gasped when he entangled his fingers with her hair and pulled gently while his other hand found her nipple and he pinched her. Her moan was stifled by his lips as he crashed them against hers for a quick, rough kiss while both of them kept their eyes opened. 

Having pulled away, he held her gaze while lifting one of his beautiful brows. It was then that she realized he was no longer holding her and he was now waiting for her to move. She slowly backed away and started moving towards the edge of the bed. Having stood on the floor, she got down on her knees her mouth watering at the sight of his hard member as it was already in front of her. 

Her gaze fell to the red marks left by her nails on his otherwise flawless thighs and she traced her fingers over the marks, her touch feather-like. Lowering her head, she showered the affected area with butterfly kisses, while her hands applied gentle caresses to his abdomen and sides and he gently entangled his fingers in her hair. She shifted to his other thigh and repeated the action, her kisses soft and affectionate. 

Along with her mouth slowly moving up his thigh, her hands were moving down his abdomen and his breath quickened when she closed her fingers around him while her head lifted and he saw pure lust in her eyes. Without breaking the eye contact, she started pumping him slowly and he moaned, his pupils dilating at the pleasure. She kept her unhurried rhythm while savouring the look of arousal in his eyes. Her other hand found his and she laced her fingers through his, the connection making her heart race. Feeling herself becoming wet again, she bit down on her lower lip before lowering her head and a suppressed grunt escaped him when she took him in her mouth, his grip on her hand tightening. 

She purred with delight, the feeling sending shivers down his spine, as she was slowly bobbing her head up and down, taking in more of him with each lowering of hear head, his hips bucking up involuntarily, even though he was doing his best to stay still. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as her skilful mouth and tongue worked utter magic in between his legs. She was now bobbing her head fast alternately with slow movements while sweeping her tongue against his tip, each sweep drawing a suppressed moan from him. The fingers of his other hand as they were entangled with her hair pulled on it gently and she increased the speed with which she was moving her head up and down while caressing his thigh with her other hand. After a while she slowed down again, but started to take him really deep while breathing through her nose as she was fighting her gag reflex. She smiled as she heard occasional muttered curses whenever the tip of his manhood hit the back of her throat. She was slowly moving her head up and down while savouring the effect she had on him. Her right hand was now rested on his thigh for support, the fingers of her left still entangled with his, the additional bond making them both moan with pleasure. Judging by the salty taste of his pre-cum on her tongue and by the noises and hisses he made, she could tell he was close. Having adjusted her position, she took up a faster rhythm again while trying to take him as deep as possible. She could hear him moan as he was trying to fight back the urge to thrust into her mouth, his grip on her hair tightening. 

When he came into her mouth, she didn’t stop moving her head until he spilled everything he’d got, his hot seed filling her mouth with the salty-sweet taste of him. 

Having swallowed, she placed a tender kiss on the tip.

She froze.

Slowly lifting her gaze, she looked at him. He was lying on the bed, breathing hard, the fingers of his right hand still loosely laced through hers while she was looking straight at him, her eyes watering. 

Having let go of his hand, she slowly stood up from her knees and, as if in trance, made her way straight to her ebony desk. She took the key into her hand and a few tears fell to the desktop as she was struggling against the stubborn keyhole, her hands shivering. Behind her, he sat up on the bed, concern in his eyes.

\- Nora? What is it, what happened, baby?

She couldn’t hear him as she finally opened the drawer and a gasp escaped her, the sound making him instantly get up and he reached her in two long strides. 

A question died away on his lips as he looked over her shoulder at the item she was holding in her hand. 

She was slowly brushing her fingers over his 10 hairs she had found the other day and completely forgot about them later. The kiss she placed on the tip of his manhood reminded her of the one she had placed on his hairs before locking them in the drawer.

She was crying, because she _forgot _about him. About an important fact concerning his health, maybe even his life.__

__She slowly turned around to face him and he frowned at the sight of her reddened eyes, as more tears were still rolling down her cheeks._ _

__Holding her open palm up, she asked, her voice cracking._ _

__\- Why… did I find these on your pillow the other day?_ _

__Seconds passed as she was staring deeply into his eyes while desperately waiting for an answer._ _

__He didn’t give her any, but eventually lowered his gaze._ _

__She started sobbing._ _


	9. Ghosts of the past

\- Nora, baby… Calm down.

He gently shook his head while searching for her eyes and she saw mirth in the depths of his glacier blue orbs. 

\- I for… forgot.

Her voice was shaky due to the sobs.

\- I fo… ound them on your pillow the o… other day and… and…

She was well on the way to hyperventilating. 

Thranduil slowly stepped forward and pulled her into a warm, lingering hug.

\- Shhh… Just breathe. 

He started breathing in and out, her chest moving slowly in unison with his.

\- That’s right. Breathing in... and breathing out…. 

Soft murmurs whispered into her ear and gentle kisses placed on her temple slowly made her whole again and he soon felt her calm down in his arms while her breath started steadying itself. Resisting the urge to keep her in his embrace forever while breathing in her scent, he pulled away reluctantly and she sniffed while keeping her eyes fixed on his chest. 

Smiling tenderly, he gently tipped her chin up and looked straight into the reddened, wet pools of sadness while wiping tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

\- You are so emotional, honey. I don’t know what to do with you... Specially since loving you more than I already do is impossible.

She took a deep, shaky breath and he looked down at her, helplessness mixed with amusement in his gaze. Giving himself a mental slap, he straightened his face. It wasn’t a good moment for making fun of her emotionality. 

Having placed the most tender kiss on her forehead, he gently brushed her hair off her face, while staring down at her palm. His voice was soft when he spoke.

\- I would never guess I’d see those again. 

Her breath accelerated as she watched him brush his fingers over the hair in her hand.

\- It’s ten hairs every ten centuries.

Her eyes flew up and she looked at him intently his gaze fixed on the images of the past. 

\- My father suffered from such a condition... I’m not sure if it even has a name… He would lose ten hairs every one thousand years.

He looked deeply into her eyes, reassurance and honesty clear in his glacier blue orbs. 

\- I do not know the reason, but it had nothing to do with his health. He was a strong, healthy ellon and so am I. I am not sick and I am not going to die, Nora.

She looked down at the hair in her palm again, silver threads glistening gently in the moonlight and a gasp of relief escaped her. She took a while to compose herself before she could speak again, her voice quiet.

\- Why didn’t you tell me? 

There was true wonder in his voice when he spoke.

\- Because it concerned my father, not me. Until now I didn’t realize that I too… Then again, I never had anyone checking up on my pillow before. Now I do.

 

A warm hand rested on his cheek in the gentlest of touch. Hinnoreth looked deeply into her husband’s eyes, hers filled with love, tenderness and... sadness. 

He didn’t tell her that, he might not have even acknowledged it, but she felt that she had failed him. She failed him both as his wife and his friend. Having been so focused on herself, she missed something that could have been crucial to his health and life. She gambled on his life with her own egocentrism. The feeling was painful and she closed her eyes, her heart racing. 

The last time she was that scared for his life was when she had still been a kid, Thranduil being a young ellon at the time, and she learnt about him having been burnt by a dragon. 

A shiver went down her spine at the memory of that day when the news was broken to her and although their relationship had not been romantic at that time, their friendship was already very deep. She wanted to see him right away, but they wouldn’t let her. 

The relations between Lothlorien and Mirkwood had never been too cordial, Mirkwood army being far stronger then the Lorien’s one and they were more skilled, well trained, tougher warriors. Still Mirkwood Elves would not integrate too much with their neighbours living in Lothlorien, both parties maintaining their relationship on an appropriate level that allowed them to coexist without major conflicts being inflicted. Hinnoreth suspected no one really believed in their friendship, more so, that their deepest feelings remained strictly between the two of them.

Thranduil had been severely burnt by a dragon when the creature attacked the lands close to Rivendel, and Lorien Elves along with those of Mirkwood united to fight back the serpent and back up the small and poorly armed forces of Rivendell. Hinnoreth heard stories as they were told by the elves who were there to witness prince Thranduil’s encounter with the dragon. 

The first thing you know when you see a dragon is a complete lack of good ways of approaching it. And so, there was a huge turmoil, everyone was running around not knowing exactly how to approach the deathly creature and Thranduil was trying to command his, small a time, company while trying to follow the commands yelled by his father at the same time. Lorien Elves, on the other hand, were on the opposite side of the monster, performing the tactics of their own. Suddenly, the dragon, so taken under double fire, started twisting and turning in rage, confused as for the direction that it should turn its fire at. Elves started to jump aside, run away, generally speaking each of them was doing their best to avoid being a random target. So did each of them, except for one. 

Thanduil spotted his chance now that the dragon was disoriented. He knew that each dragon had one weak spot, a small area of skin that was not covered by a rock-hard scale and the prince had already caught sight of the spot a few seconds before the dragon would go mad. Deciding that this was his only chance, he started off at full speed with intention to get beneath the foreleg of the creature and under its arm. 

He halted dead when the dragon suddenly turned around and faced him. Facing the embodiment of his inevitable death, Thranduil instinctively twisted his body to the right in a desperate attempt to cover himself, but it was too late. 

The elves said he didn’t stop screaming when the flames embraced him. His beautiful, majestic form was twisting and turning on the ground as the fire was mercilessly consuming the left side of his body. Oropher was the first one to reach him, taking off his cloak on the way and throwing it over his child to extinguish the fire. He was screaming himself, terror, pain and utmost fear for his only son tearing his heart in half as he was desperately trying to hold Thranduil down, as he was still tossing and turning while restlessly screaming and pleading for his father to end his agony. 

The dragon had by that time been dragged away by some of the other elves who now resumed their fight against the monster. Hot tears were rolling down Oropher’s face as he scooped his son from the burnt soil and lifted him in his arms as if he weight nothing. He was now trying to calm him, speaking soothing words in his long hair, while rushing towards Imladris where Elrond would have to finally throw him out of the healing hall in order to be able to administer any treatment to his son, as Oropher would spit his rage in all directions and battle anyone at the faintest sign of more pain or distress being inflicted on his child, even though the healers tried to be as gentle as possible, but no touch can be gentle enough when your whole left side is burnt to a degree where your muscles and bones stick out. 

The dragon was never killed, but at least it left Imladris after a few more hours of the elves struggling against it.

A few months had passed and Thranduil returned to Mirkwood. He was more silent than before, but turned even bolder, more arrogant as if he had diced with the death and won. Heedless of the pain, he had resumed his twin sword fighting sessions, determined to restore the left side of his body to its former state in no time, soon to become one of the most skilled and ruthless sword fighters on Arda. 

But most importantly, he came back to her. Hinnoreth could remember she had at first been unsure and afraid of this new, darker, more grown up Thranduil as she was searching for her old friend deep within him. She soon realized though, that there was still one safe place deep within his soul and it was reserved just for her.

Thranduil’s warm touch made her snap back to reality as he gently took her palm in his while looking deeply into her eyes.

\- May I...?

She nodded and he took the hair from her, then turned around and made his way straight to the garden.

She could sense elven magic as she followed him slowly and stopped at the door leading to the garden as he reached the dead cherry tree, the black branches gloomily pointing up in all directions as if the tree was reaching out for the sky with its dead stumps. Stars shone in her eyes as she watched him crouch under the tree as he placed the hair on the dry soil. He then stood up and she stopped mid-gesture as she was about to approach him. 

His beautiful form glowed with starlight as he silently stood there, light summer breeze gently brushing over his hair and Hinnoreth could sense the energy of Varda running through his body. It was his private moment as he opened up to the universe. Elven magic radiated from him as he quietly spoke a little prayer, the words not reaching her ears, but finding their way to her soul. 

Suddenly his breath accelerated and he tilted his head as though he was listening, while keeping his eyes closed. She started getting anxious when he inhaled sharply through his nose and the tilt of his head deepened while a frown appeared on his forehead. She watched him as he placed his right palm on his heart while his breath slowed down and he looked as though he was frozen in a respectful bow. At a certain point his hand pressed harder on his heart and his breath deepened as a slight frown appeared on his forehead. Having taken one last, particularly deep breath, he opened his eyes and removed his hand from his chest. Hinnoreth shivered as the way he did that reminded her of how one would take their heart out. 

He slowly turned around and she watched him making his way back, his gaze focused, but he looked as though he was staring into his own soul rather than straight ahead. He stopped right in front of her and she could feel the energy radiating from his body, his breath gently caressing her face. 

Their eyes met and he smiled peacefully. 

She caressed his cheek, while passings some of her life’s energy on to him while doing so – just in case, not that he needed the boost – no, it was more of a gesture of acknowledgement, protectiveness and love. Grateful eyes met hers as Thranduil acknowledged his wife’s gift with an affectionate smile followed by a tender kiss placed on the inside of her palm.

***

Thranduil slowly embraced Hinnoreth’s naked form with his arms, their bodies pressed closely to  
each other as they were lying under the sheets, her head resting in her favourite space between his shoulder and neck where his scent was the most intensive as she fell deep into her own thoughts while listening to the peaceful rhythm of his steady heartbeat.

She had almost forgotten herself yesterday. If it wasn’t for Thranduil’s composure, she would have let him come inside her. 

She had been so aroused, so hungry for her husband to fill her, to give her his seed and impregnate her. 

Until then she didn’t realize she had been craving his baby. Then again, maybe it wasn’t a matter of knowing, but wanting. Purely by rule of instincts. 

They had discussed the family planning issue numerous times in the past and decided to wait with having a baby until she was ready. Hinnoreth didn’t really think about it too much since that time and it had soon become an unwritten rule that they abstained from full intercourse on her fertile days. Thranduil never commented on it nor did he ever try to force himself on her. He was patient, understanding and tender, as always.

His chest moving up and down in a deep breath was now slowly rocking her to sleep. She yawned, her eyelids were already getting heavy. She pressed her body closer to his and he tightened his grip on her in his sleep.

Yesterday it was her who wanted to devour him, mark him as hers while accepting his seed deep inside her. It was her sudden need to feel new life, a part of him, nestle safely deep within her.

Only, was it really safe inside her? Was she ready to create and protect a new life? 

Being so emotionally unstable at times, the latest events adding up to her mood instability and self-alienation connected issues, she doubted the ability of her body or soul to sustain another vulnerable, demanding elven being.

The thought made her think of her own parents, her heritage appeared in her head. Orc blood…

She yawned again, her mind turning itself off as she fell asleep.

***

The moon was on fire. Crimson glow lied down on the forest, illuminating the battlefield  
with a ghostly shade of deathly afterglow, screams of terror, yelled commands and arms clamour  
audible amongst the trees. A fierce battle was now roaring around, odour of death filling the air.  
Elves were outnumbered and inevitably heading towards defeat. 

Hinnoreth’s body moved gracefully as she was executing her smooth dance, constantly changing from taking lives to defending herself, both hands clenched in a firm grip around the hilt of her long sword. This battle was a mess. Occasionally she would brush against another heated body of either a fellow Elf or an Orc, as they were all mixed up, bodies crashing against each other.

A black morgul blade flew by dangerously close to her face and she shifted back, while turning to the right in the direction from which the missed stab came. She instantly had to block another powerful strike of the heavy sword as it came down from above. The foul creature holding the weapon must have been at least 6 feet tall. The Orc smiled loathfully, exposing rotten, black teeth as he raised his sword to strike another stab from above and so did she, ready to block the attack. He invested all his strength as he clashed his sword hard against hers, the impact of his weight over her almost nocking her off her feet. They remained like that for a while, him pressing down on her and her trying to resist the impact of his weight, his foul stench filling her nostrils to the point she felt sick while his jet-black, suppurating eyes would bore lustfully into hers. 

Using the remnants of her strength, she pressed her blade even harder against his and shifted her body to the side, hoarse groan leaving her throat as she did so. With one swift movement of his huge, stinky body, he cornered her from behind, as she was already exhausted and her reflexes decreased and she felt one of his hands grabbing her sword arm in an iron-like grip, while the other one grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back and tightening his grip on her sword arm even more, which caused her drop her weapon to the ground. While still gripping on her hair, he started to hurriedly walk away from the battlefield, taking her with him and she screamed.

 

Hinnoreth woke up with a scream, sweat dripping down her back as she fought with all she had against her opponent for a while longer before she realized she was in her own bed, her opponent being Thranduil who was desperately trying to wake her up. His warm embrace closed tightly around her as she curled up against him, shivers of fear and sobs shaking her body while he was trying to sooth her, deep concern on his face at how shaken she was. 

She was shaking violently as she tried to catch her breath, Thranduil’s familiar scent and warmth soothing her heart but her mind was going frenzy and she clutched onto him while he whispered gently into her ear. 

Never before had her dream been so realistic. 

Never before had it felt so much like a prophecy.


	10. It is all over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the most emotional one so far, but I felt like the story needed a breakthrough and decided to make a twist using Hinnoreth's character as, with how I have purported her so far, I felt there was still much to be expanded in terms of her personality and background. Plus, the passion between her and Thranduil allow to turn their argument into a heated thunderstorm with both parties ending up severely wounded, but no worries, they will soon find their way back into each other's arms and hearts.
> 
> Some nasty secrets (not necessarily just those held by Hinnoreth and Thranduil) will be revealed in the coming chapters, we will also finally get to know Hinnoreth's parents. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave comments.
> 
> Edit: As you can see, I added a chapter, but it's chapter 1. I have decided to split my Butterfly Queen into 2 different works and part 1 is now chapter 1 of The Roots, whereas part 2 is chapter 1 of the Be My Light In Darkness, which will constitute my other work, after The Roots is finished.

The rustling of her cloak resounded in between the high, stone walls of a vast chamber, her earthy-brown hair cascading down her arms in silky curls, as Hinnoreth gracefully made her way across the room, the sunlight streaming in through rectangular openings as they were located just below the ceiling along the longer wall, dust particles glistening like little stars high up in the air. She could smell the lazy aroma of centuries, her feet stepping lightly on the floor, making exception from it usually being deserted and forgotten, just the way this whole chamber was. No one ever came here except her, the place felt abandoned, locked off and silent, the majestic walls keeping her secrets safe as she sought solace inside of their impermeable asylum.

Her slender fingers reached out to the clasp of her cloak and the glistening material slid off her arms and onto the floor where it formed a small, immediately forgotten pile. As she removed her cloak, it was revealed that what she wore under it was a light, black leather outfit consisting of leather breeches, knee-high boots and a dark, long-sleeve top on which a black, skin-fitting, corded waistcoat was put. 

She reached out her hand and her fingers closed around the hilt of a long sword as it was fixed on a cylindrical, brassy stand. The whole thing, the stand and the hilt of the sword were covered with a great deal of dust and cobweb. She weight the sword in her hand as she was inspecting it for a while as if seeing it for the first time. The weapon felt heavy, though adjusted to her hand and she felt a familiar tingling in her stomach as she scrutinized the ornamented sheath, a faint smile wandering in the corner of her mouth. With a metallic sound, she slowly unsheathed the sword, the blade shining like ithil…

Having taken a tight hold of the hilt, her legs took three long strides and she stopped near the centre of the hall. The air stilled around her as she slowly closed her eyes while adjusting her position, her other hand joining the one already holding the hilt and she stilled in a front stance pose. Her body moved swiftly as she made a slow turn to the left, the fingers of both her hands gripped on the hilt and her heartbeat accelerated as the mind synchronized itself with the body. Her movements were slow, deliberated and graceful, the energy passing from the sword to her hands fostering her state of meditation. Every move was meant to be lethal, if made during the battle, every part of her body moved in unison with the other to create perfection. She was perfection, leisurely balancing her weight, the blade sending reflections of sun rays at the walls as she moved. Her body made a swift turn, a wooden pendant breaking loose from under her waistcoat and a shadow of a butterfly slid across the wall. 

She was now moving faster, her moves more determined as she gracefully strode around while bending and turning her body, the sword cutting through the air with deadly accuracy. 

She stepped forward and took a stab, her eyes fixed on one point, a slight frown on her forehead as she concentrated all her attention while shifting back to her former position, her arms held up as she raised the sword above her head and made half a turn to cut across an invisible attacker at her back, the blade swishing off through the air.

She froze, her eyes fixed at the door as she was panting while keeping her body still.

She was looking straight into Thranduil’s eyes as he was standing in the doorway, one side of his body leaning against the door frame, his arms folded. His eyes were cold as he was scrutinizing her.

\- How long have you been here?

She did not change her position, keeping her body still, the blade of her sword pointing up as she was gripping the hilt with both her hands.

\- Long enough.

He didn’t move either, his cold gaze pinning her to the spot, his expression unreadable. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as hundreds of thoughts were rushing through her mind. 

How did he know she was here? She never told anybody where she went when she would go training and this place had always been deserted. 

How an elleth, who had never held a sword in her hand had all of a sudden become a skilful warrior handling her sword like it was her third hand? 

She blinked as she was silently looking for good answers while her eyes never left his. 

She jerked when he moved and started slowly approaching her, his impressive features suddenly feeling intimidating as he made his way towards her, his eyes cold and his muscles tensed.

He stopped a few inches from her and she immediately lowered her sword, moving her hand back to take the blade far away from from his body, but he didn’t even look at it, his eyes still fixed on hers. 

His voice was quiet and distant when he spoke.

\- I have never seen an elleth working a sword like you just did. That makes me curious… What don’t I know of?

She tried to hold his gaze, but looked away a couple of times, her body trembling and she gulped, feeling her mind going blank.

She jerked when he repeated his question while stressing every word, his voice low.

\- What. Don’t. I. Know of?

Her eyes widened in fear, she did not know what to tell him.

\- You know of everything.

She jumped when he shook his head, his voice turning into a hiss, his scent reaching her along with the warmth when his breath caressed her face.

\- Do not lie to me, Nora. 

She took a step back, her knees weak. He did not give her the space she was looking for and she could feel him still towering over her as he was slowly making her walk back until he had her backed up the wall. She instinctively looked behind while feeling like a wild animal as it was caught into a trap. She slowly turned her head back to face him and their eyes met, his filled with cold sadness.

\- Will you tell me the truth?

She slowly shook her head, the action bringing a flicker of fury to his eyes. She swallowed.

\- I don’t know what you are talking about, you know of all the…

\- Do you think I am that stupid?? I know you are lying to me, I entered your mind!

The information made her inhale sharply as her eyes widened in shock.

\- How dare you…

She was interrupted by his outburst as he almost screamed the words into her face.

\- Me?? It wasn’t me shaking and sobbing, almost hyperventilating, while clutching onto me like the world was going to end if you let go!

The sense of his words hit her. He must have entered her mind when she had a nightmare a few weeks past. He saw her going through the horror of fighting an Uruk-hai, then being dragged away by the creature. 

She remained silent, shaking her head, her eyes still widened and she felt even more like a trapped animal.

His voice was a little softer when he opened his mouth to continue.

\- You were coming into a state of shock and I had to see what had frightened you so much.

She lowered her gaze, although there was no point any more, he had indeed already seen enough, but she wanted to beg him to stop asking her questions when he spoke again.

\- Was that a dream or a memory?

Slowly raising her hand, she pressed it against his chest, a lump in her throat getting bigger at the feeling of his warmth as she was looking for some comfort.

\- Thranduil, I have never fought in a battle, you know that.

He raised one of his eyebrows, the warmth and steady heartbeat under her palm standing in perfect opposition to the coldness of his attitude. 

\- From what I have just seen, you would be perfectly capable of attending one.

She kept still while taking in what next he had to say.

\- Besides, you don’t dream about doing things you have not done yourself already. 

She couldn’t argue with this logic. She raised her eyes to the ceiling while helplessly waving her hands as she was trying to find the right words before she would start explaining anything to him.

She gasped when a hard grip painfully squeezed her wrist as her arm holding the sword was raised with strong, slender fingers.

She watched him as he was inspecting the hilt, disbelief mixed with anger clear on his face.

He did not release her hand when he looked into her eyes and she knew it was all over the moment she saw his gaze. 

\- It is Alageth, my father’s sword. Where did you get this..?

She shook her head as her throat clutched. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke.

\- I found it.

She jumped and shut her eyes closed when he slammed his fist against the wall next to her head, his lips inches from hers.

\- Do not lie to me! It was buried along with his dead body on the Dead Marshes. I put it in his grave myself.

All she could do was stand there while shaking her head. She had her eyes lowered now, she couldn’t look into his any more. She winced when his hold on her wrist tightened.

\- I will ask once again. Where did you get this?

She closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheeks both at the fear and at the pain his steel-like grip was inflicting on her. She shook her head while trying to free herself from his hold. He finally let go of her wrist and the sword fell to the floor with a loud clang as she dropped it, taking her wrist in her other hand, meanwhile Thranduil took a step back and was now looking at her with a mixture of anger, disbelief and hurt in his eyes. She gasped at his next words.

\- Who are you?

Forgetting about her hurt wrist, she raised her eyes to his. Her voice was quiet and dull as she fought to regain her composure.

\- I am your wife...

Distant, glacier blue eyes bored into hers and she gasped at the coldness and true doubt in his gaze. He was looking at her as if he was really wondering whether this was indeed his wife standing in front of him.

\- Are you? Then why does it feel like I don’t know you any more? Why are you lying to me, why...?

She wished she would have sunk into the wall and disappear at the fury mixed with madness in his eyes when he moved closer again and she could feel the heat radiating from his body, although it wasn’t comforting and soothing any more. The ellon standing in front of her was dangerous.

She felt the panic taking over her her as she heard his hiss, ice in his voice.

\- What else was a lie, hmm? Dol Guldur?

She could feel her heart missing a beat at the sound of these two words.

\- What was the true reason for you to be there? I found you scared, shaking, disoriented. Was I being lied to? Answer me!

She wanted to slap him for she was starting to lose it at his frontal attack. She tried to get passed him and run away, but he caught her and she cried out when he slammed her back against the wall.

\- Thranduil, please… It hurts.

He ignored her, his lips now brushing against her ear.

\- And when I kissed you? You kissed me back with equal passion, was that a lie too?

She could feel his hands finding their way under her waistcoat and she swallowed when he started battling with her garment and forced his hands under her top, his touch far from being gentle.

His mouth was still right next to her ear but he did not kiss her, nor did he lick her or even bite her. His touch was cold and devoid of tenderness.

\- Was that a lie that I needed to be so careful in bed with you?

She gasped as he started roaming his hands over her body while pinning her against the wall with his weight. 

\- No, please… You will hurt me if you do this. Baby please, stop...

He wasn’t listening to her.

\- Are you really so vulnerable? Or can I take you hard and fast against the wall while slamming into you over and over and over…

She started tearing herself free, as he pressed against her in the rhythm of his words while painfully squeezing her sides.

\- Thranduil, you are hurting me...! 

He suddenly let her go and she pulled away as she hurriedly took a few steps away from the wall. 

He was standing in front of her, not looking at her. His chest was raising and falling as he was breathing fast and she could see fury lingering in his eyes. 

\- I never lied to you.

The sentence made him close his eyes as a mirthless laughter escaped him.

She could feel her anger rising.

\- If anything, you were the one hiding secrets from me. Nessel?

He stopped laughing and was now gazing into her, silent warning in his eyes.

\- If my memory serves me well you _forgot _to tell me you had almost raped your subject. Or was that a lie?__

__She decided to ignore the cold rage in his eyes when she continued._ _

__\- She is not vulnerable. She is not fragile. I am sure she would enjoy you taking her hard and fast and so would you._ _

__She gasped when, in one stride, he reached her and was now towering over her, his voice a hiss when he spat the words in her face._ _

__\- I would enjoy it just the way you enjoyed hitting on that dammed messenger. You said you didn’t remember anything, but I can bet it was a lie. Did you take him here so he could fuck you all he liked?_ _

__His head flew to the side when she slapped him hard across the face._ _

__His eyes shot fire when he resumed his previous position and for a split second she was sure he was going to hit her back and she felt panic. He held her gaze though and she could see fire slowly subsiding to be replaced with ice. He slowly shifted his gaze to look somewhere above her head and it was painful for her to see the coldness and indifference in his eyes. She watched him turn around and he left, slamming the door behind him._ _

__She stood there, shaking, silent sobs escaping her at the horror of what he had just said and what she had just done. Her whole world had just collapsed._ _

__Still shaking, her eyes unseeing, she made her way up to the wall, her legs wobbly and she leaned against the cold stone. All she wanted was to stop feeling, stop this ache in her heart. She slowly slid her back down the wall as she sat on the floor, her legs curled up and she sat like that, her body numb and she wished her heart and soul would soon follow suit._ _

__Time - minutes, hours were passing, but to her it was all stilled in this one moment, at this one word too many, at this one slap. Oh, she knew she had hurt him. Not only physically, although she slapped him with all she had, but rather emotionally. She knew that and the pain it caused her was unbearable._ _

__She lied, yes. Countless times and about many things. But never, never about how much she loved him, that one thing was true. She loved him more than anything in the world and had just probably lost him forever. Hot, silent tears rolled down her face as she let her chest rise and fall, let her heart beat while knowing it was all in vain. What for, if he was not there at her side?_ _

__***_ _

__Cold light of the moon fell onto the small, shrunk form as it was sitting against the wall, unfeeling, the mind and soul disconnected from the body. Her head jerked as she gazed into one point while the slight gleam of madness filled her eyes. She shook her head as she murmured to herself._ _

__Suddenly her hands clenched into fists as she groaned through clenched teeth, nails sinking painfully into the soft skin of her palms. As it was not a lie that she was vulnerable and oversensitive to pain. This had always been true._ _

__Her mind was fixed on this one kiss in Dol Guldur. She re-lived it in her head over and over again, the pain of bitter sweetness leaving her almost half dead emotionally. Her mind was restless. Dol Guldur… True reason… Dol Guldur… True reason… When I kissed you… Disoriented... A lie… True reason… True reason…_ _

__Her eyes widened._ _

__With one swift movement of her slender body, she got up. She stood there for a minute or two, staring into nothing while cooling her mind down by watching the darkness surrounding her._ _

__She could vaguely perceive her body move as she slowly walked up to the sword as it was now lying on the floor._ _

__She used the unguarded passage to leave the realm unnoticed, the sword resting in the firm grip of her hand as she made her way through the forest, the darkness closing around her, swallowing her._ _


	11. Silent Force

Thranduil stormed through the corridor, the aura of cold rage floating around him. Quietly murmured respectful greetings could be heard as he passed, but he ignored them all, his intimidating form making everybody hurriedly step aside to get out of his way. 

The guard standing at the royal bedroom door automatically came to attention at the sight of the approaching King, but he jumped when the door was almost blown of its hinges, then slammed with equal force, leaving the servant petrified as he was wondering what the hell it was that had infuriated the King so much.

As soon as the door slammed behind him, Thranduil took the first thing he saw, which happened to be a green, cut glass carafe, and smashed it against the wall, red wine and glass particles splashing in all directions. 

The guard outside froze with a hesitant expression on his face, as he was weighing it in his mind whether he should enter or not. Theoretically he should check if everything was okay, but if the King was in a state of rage, chances were huge that he would wreck his fury on his interposing guard. The sudden silence that fell behind the closed door was alarming though. Having raised his eyes to the ceiling, he gathered all his courage and slowly opened the door. 

His jaw dropped at the sight of the wall, furniture and half the floor covered in red stains and glass particles. Having silently looked around the chamber, he decided that, apart from the mess, no further evidence of violence or injure could be seen. Except for the King having apparently vented his rage on an inanimate object, everything seemed to be fine. 

It was until his eyes found Thranduil. 

The guard’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of his King as he was kneeling on the floor, his face buried in his hands. He seemed devastated. His shoulders were shaking. Not with sobbing, but with an attempt to stop the fire blazing in his chest from spreading any further.

 

Having regained his composure, slowly, without making the smallest noise, the servant retreated from the chamber and closed the door silently behind him. 

It was private. No political or business matter would ever bring the King to his knees. It must have been something personal. 

Having resumed his position at the door, the guard remained where he was, a deep frown marking his forehead. 

***

Thranduil was falling apart.

Raging fury inside him fought against an overwhelming and utter sensation of loss and emptiness. The feeling was so strong that his whole body felt as though it was on fire. He wanted to break things, scream, wreak havoc. Everything, everything that would let him stop feeling like he did now, like his heart was being ripped off from his chest, like his whole world had just come to an end in face of betrayal and hurt as he was drowning in the sea of Hinnoreth’s lies.

He could still feel the burning sensation on his cheek where her stroke had connected. For a split second, he had felt the urge to hit her back. 

To beat the truth out of her. 

He shook his head, horror in his eyes. Why, why was she lying to him while looking straight into his eyes? What had happened to her? What had happened to them…? 

She had always been his anchor, his refuge. She would give him the sense of peace and safety in the worst of times. Her mere presence was soothing, the way she felt in his arms and in his soul, he could see right through her, he could see his own reflection in her eyes. 

All of a sudden she felt like a complete stranger, someone who had only acted like his wife, his Queen. His Gwilwileth… 

He knew something was wrong the moment he had seen an excerpt of her nightmare and he instantly noticed a change in her. She had become even more silent, seeking solitude and avoiding physical closeness. Although it was probably emotional closeness rather than physical that she had suddenly become afraid of. Now that he was thinking about it, it started to become clear that she had been hiding, whether it was in the darkness of the evening garden or in the depths of her inner world, she had closed herself off and, whether or not he was ready to admit that, he had let her do that.

He was furious with himself. He should have reached out for her, after all, he could feel her drift farther and farther away from him. 

A loud curse escaped him as her rose from his knees and slowly made his way towards the door leading to the garden. His gaze rested on the dead cherry tree. A deep, long crack could be seen in a place on the bark where he applied a great deal of his magic to rip Hinnoreth out of the deadly embrace of darkness and despair. 

Something in this whole thing was not right. 

***

Hours passed and darkness eventually fell over Mirkwood. Thranduil didn’t move an inch, he was still standing by the window, staring at the very same spot of the now obscure garden.

Was he really so blind as to miss Hinnoreth taking sword fighting lessons and taking them regularly, as from what he had seen, her skills did not crop out over one night. Was he really so ignorant of her interests, hobbies, favourite ways of spending her free time? 

No, he was not.

He was extremely observant, especially with regard to her. While trying not to be too controlling or overprotective, he still did his utmost best to discretely observe her every move, while checking on her schedule, gently monitoring her moods and trying to figure out what she desired. 

Still, apparently, he had missed something.

How? 

When?

Assuming she was an exceptionally good liar, which she was not, would she really be able to hide the fact of spending most of her days improving her sword fighting technique? He didn’t think so. It took time, space and, most of all, a very good teacher to obtain the skills she had possessed. There was no better sword fighter in Mirkwood than himself and he didn’t recall giving lessons to his wife. Nor did he recall her ever asking to be given one. 

Still, she was a really good sword fighter and from what he had already seen, he could tell it would take him a while and some sweat to defeat her in a one on one combat. A small smirk appeared on his face at the thought of their duel, but it faded away immediately. He shook his head.

Nothing made sense. 

What about the time before their betrothal and marriage? Maybe that’s where he should be looking for answers?

He sighed as he moved his hands down his face. Would she withhold the fact that she was taking sword fighting lessons? Why? What for?

Although alone in the room, he rejected the thought with an impatient wave of his head. Nonsense, she had no reason to conceal it from him. Even if she did, she was a terrible liar. 

A heavy sigh escaped him. Even when he accused her of lying, truth be told, it didn’t really feel as though she was indeed lying. That was his first thought, but now it seemed more like she… could not remember.

His gaze sharpened as he focused again on one point located somewhere in the garden. 

Maybe something did happen, but, due to some unknown circumstances, she had no memory of it? 

He frowned. The thought was ridiculous, but he couldn’t find any other explanation. Then again, even if she had, for some reason, lost her memory, why would he not remember the event in question to remind her of it?

Because he was not there to witness it.

The answer was so simple and obvious, it immediately made his brain start processing the information needed to find the right answer.

When was he not around for long enough for something so time consuming to happen in Hinnoreth’s life?

His hand automatically touched his left cheek as he thought of a dragon. Yes, he had spent enough time away, in Imladris for different things to happen in Hinnoreth’s life without him being involved or even informed. 

Hmm… No. She was just a kid at the time. The idea in general was acceptable, but highly improbable. No kid would in such a short time possess the skills she had obtained. 

He had to dig deeper.

He started fumbling with a loose thread on his tunic, his eyes fixed on a golden strand. 

His fingers moved slower and slower as the realization slowly came.

He was away for twelve years. 

He tilted his head back as he took a deep breath. 

But of course... Why didn’t it come to his head right away?

The War of the Last Alliance.

It took twelve years and more lives than anyone could imagine. 

Yes, twelve years was enough time to develop skills she possessed now. 

Apart from the troops fighting in Mordor and lower Anduin region, there were also those who stayed behind and formed local troops of their own as they fought the enemy in other parts of Arda. 

Was Hinnoreth one of them? Possibly.

There were smaller and bigger troops of Elves spread all across the Arda as they fought the Orcs away. Many of them died, some of which he had known personally. If Hinnoreth had been amongst them, would no one remember her? She was not some Elf. Apart from being the Queen of Mirkwood, more importantly in this case, she was commonly known for her timidness and the lack of sword fighting technique. 

Would it not surprise anyone to the point that they would come to their King to report her having been seen in battle?

No, this option can be excluded.

There were men who fought alongside elves in Mordor while defending their own villages and cities all across the Arda. 

Men… 

Thranduil scowled. 

Men were only good at fighting with each other and spreading nasty gossips. Such interfering, loud creatures they were. 

No, he would have long known by now, if there had been an Elf amongst them, especially one such as Hinnoreth.

Dwarves? 

Thranduil snorted.

He had too many dealings with dwarves and had been known for his restrained contentment at these dealings for the word not to spread with the speed of a lightning, should his Queen had ever been seen fighting back to back with any of the Children of Aulë. 

He sighed as he gazed at something in the distance. A light breeze had started to stir up the crowns of the trees as a rustling of leaves could be heard in the darkness.

Thranduil stood there, his gaze wandering upon the green bushes and trees as he clenched his teeth, while thinking the unthinkable. 

His nostrils flared and he tilted his head back while playing with the idea in his mind. He stood like this for several minutes, blinking every now and then. Then, suddenly, he turned around, made his way straight to the door and left. 

***

The shadows trembled in the dim afterglow of torches as Thranduil strode trough the corridor, the guards, deployed less numerously here than on the other levels of the realm coming to attention and uttering their greetings as he passed. 

Having reached the fork, he turned left and faced a heavy, stone door as it was watched by two guards placed on both sides of it. The guards immediately came to attention and one of them opened the door for Thranduil. 

Having entered the poorly lighted room, the door closing behind him with a quiet click, he could immediately smell the scent of centuries. 

He was in an archive chamber, piles and piles of documents rising up to the ceiling. 

He immediately directed his steps to the door on his right. Having placed his open palm on the door, he murmured a single word in Sindarin and the door open with a quiet hiss.

Having taken a small candle standing on the table next to the door, he lit it using the fire from the torch and entered the small room as it was immersed in complete darkness.

Comparing to the main archive room, there were only a few documents stored in the small one, most of them very old. Thranduil approached the shelf opposite the door and the trembling candle light exposed a single briefcase with a neat elven handwriting on it forming two words: 

_Silent Force ___

__He took the briefcase and passed over to the main archive room, where he sat on a chair as it was standing next to a small desk. Having placed the candle on the desktop, he placed the briefcase in front of him._ _

__Silent Force… He had heard that term before and was briefly acquainted with what it stood for. During the War of the Last Alliance, Elves, in the highest confidentiality, formed a secret cell contained of highly trained warriors whose main task was to gather information concerning the next steps as they were planned by the enemy and kill those in charge of the enemy’s forces._ _

__The Elves who knew about the existence of Silent Force could be counted on one hand. Thranduil knew about it, because, as one of the rulers of this world, it was his right and obligation to be informed of all such institutions as they were founded by any of the allied forces._ _

__Silent Force was dissolved after the War of the Last Alliance and Thranduil had never paid too much attention to the history of the cell or to agents who had worked for it._ _

__Until now._ _

__As unthinkable as it still was to him, if Hinnoreth had managed to suddenly gain such exquisite sword fighting skills, then Thranduil couldn’t think of any other explanation than that of her having been well trained by some other highly skilled Elf and the secrecy of it all would point out at one institution only that was able to do it in such a short time and so swiftly._ _

__Having opened the briefcase, his gaze rested on the first page as it was scarcely filled with enigmatic data that were meant to provide information on the agents without getting too much into details._ _

__Data concerning each agent was provided in the same manner according to the same pattern:_ _

__For example:_ _

__Alias: Bluebird  
Sex: Male  
Descent: Sindar  
Years active: 3430 – 3435  
Area covered: Rhudaur  
Alive: No  
Cause of death: Torture  
Current status: Dead 

__Thranduil rubbed his eyes as he went through pages and pages of almost identical entries, some with additional notes providing clarification._ _

__Alias: Lynx  
Sex: Female  
Descent: Noldor  
Years active: 3429 – 3439  
Area covered: Dunland  
Alive: Yes, blinded as a result of tortures.  
Cause of death: None  
Current status: Retired 

__And so there were many, many others, some working alone, some with a partner, but nothing had ringed a bell._ _

__Alias: Snake… Sex: Male… Area covered: Erebor, Grey Mountains... Current status: Service_ _

__He was on the last page when suddenly something chained his attention._ _

__Alias: Moth  
Sex: Female  
Descent: Green Elf  
Years active: 3435 – 3440  
Area covered: Dol Guldur, Grey Mountains  
Alive: Yes, severe injuries due to battery and attempted rape when on duty.  
Betrayed by the partner. Memory erased.  
Cause of death: None  
Current status: Restricted 

__Memory erased…_ _

__Thranduil read every line several times. He couldn’t believe his own eyes. It sounded so much like it could have been her…_ _

__Betrayed… Battered… And almost raped…? Valar… He wished it hadn’t been her, but his instinct was telling him otherwise. Clenching his teeth, his nostrils flaring, he ran through the data again._ _

__Current status: Restricted_ _

__Status marked “restricted” could only mean that an Elf was either still an agent or that they gained a higher social or service status and it would pose a threat to their or their land’s good interests to reveal any more information._ _

__Becoming a Queen meant getting quite high in the social status, not to mention the political consequences._ _

__He stood up, the chair tumbling down in the process._ _

__He strode out of the archive room._ _

__***_ _

__He could feel his blood boiling as he ran through the corridor his heart pounding in his chest._ _

__She was nowhere to be found._ _

__Having found the room they had fought in empty, he ran to their chamber, but Hinnoreth wasn’t there either. Feeling the panic slowly overcoming his ability to think clearly, he came to a halt, his chest rising and falling and he slowly closed his eyes while trying to steady his breathing as well. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down, his mind clearing itself of any thought._ _

__Nora...__

____

__***_ _

____

__His horse was foaming as Thranduil rushed him mercilessly, the trees flashing on both sides of the narrow forest path._ _

____

__After an hour of searching and calling out for her in his mind, he had finally managed to sense her faint presence in his soul. It took him another twenty minutes to strengthen the connection enough to locate her as she was fighting him away on one hand and falling into despair on the other. It took all his determination and cold, almost brutal force to break her resistance and he was now rushing to get to her as she was in Dol Guldur._ _

____

__He slowed the horse down a bit as the animal was nearing the verge of the forest._ _

____

__From the moment he had set off from Mirkwood, he could steadily feel the connection with her strengthen. It could either mean that he was getting close or that she was getting weaker, probably both._ _

____

__He came to a full stop and stood up from his saddle, his feet placed on the stirrups. He slowly embraced the area ahead with his keen sight._ _

____

__He spotted her._ _

____

__A frown appeared on his forehead as he saw her sitting with her back pressed against the oak tree, her head shifted to the side. He clenched his teeth._ _

____

__Giving the horse a kick, he galloped through the clearing towards the tree cluster ahead, the wind blowing through his beautiful, silver hair._ _

____

__Having hardly put his horse to a halt, he gracefully jumped down to the ground and knelt in front of Hinnoreth as he reached her in two long strides._ _

____

__His hands were shaking when he reached out for her to brush her hair off her face._ _

____

__\- Nora, my love… I am so sorry. Please, forgive me… I’ll do anything... I am so, so sorry..._ _

____

__She looked at him, the utter sadness and fatigue in her reddened, swollen eyes making his heart break in half. What had she done to deserve all this? His rage, his groundless accusations, finally the way he left her all by herself to deal with her fear and despair._ _

____

__He trembled when she placed her small, cold hand on his cheek, her touch tender, her voice husky and faint when she spoke._ _

____

__\- Thranduil… I am so tired… I think I’m gonna need a little bit of help to get up…_ _

____

__She paused._ _

____

__\- Take me home._ _

____

__The last words were mumbled in his chest as he closed his arms around her._ _

____

__Having pulled away, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her while she closed her eyes, a faint smile appearing on her lips at the warmth and scent of his body as it lingered on the material._ _

____

__Having helped her mount the horse, he settled himself behind her and she closed her eyes at the feeling of his warm chest pressed tightly against her back._ _

____

__She instantly fell asleep as they set off on their way back to Mirkwood._ _

____


	12. Searching for each other

Hinnoreth scanned the page in front of her, a little frown forming on her forehead.

Thranduil was observing closely her reaction as he had showed the Silent Force briefcase to her. She gave out no reaction and he was positive it was the first time she had seen the document.

She looked through several other pages, before raising her eyes to his. 

\- What is this?

He held her gaze, his eyes boring into hers.

\- It might hold information that will fill out the gaps in your memory.

She frowned again while looking into his eyes before she reluctantly shifted her gaze back to the briefcase. 

\- What do you know?

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

\- I would rather hear what you had gone to Dol Guldur for first.

Although she kept her head low, he could see her breath accelerating. Her teeth clenched and her palm curled into a fist. 

He finally broke the silence.

\- Nora, look into my eyes.

After a moment of hesitation, she raised her head and their eyes met, hers darkened with trepidation. She reminded him of a trapped animal. 

He covered fer small fist as it lay on the desktop with his hand and she rested her gaze on his palm. He had such beautiful hands. 

His voice was soft when he spoke.

\- Baby, I mean no harm. Tell me what you know so that I can help you. So that I can understand.

He watched her as she kept her eyes fixed on his palm. She raised her other hand and touched his index finger with hers. He patiently waited as her thumb joint in and she started playing with his velvety skin.

\- I wish you had been so gentle with me the day before yesterday when you almost tore me appart.

Although her voice was but a whisper, although she was still playing gently with his fingers, he could sense the wall she hid herself behind.

He took her chin between his index finger and thumb and raised her head so that he could look into her eyes. Her fingers stilled and she gave him a hard look.

\- How many times do I have to apologize?

Her expression changed. What was written in her face now was hurt and dignity. She held his look as he continued.

\- I lost my temper and I am sorry, but how would you react if you were me? I was angry and hurt. I did not know what to think. Again, I lost my temper, I am sorry for unleashing it on you. 

Even though he spoke of being sorry, she could not hear remorse in his voice. She knew he might have grown tired of constantly being sorry for the last two days, but he was apparently missing the fact that she was as angry and hurt and afraid.

His voice was softer and sincere when he spoke again.

\- Please, let me make it right.  
She slowly shifted her gaze while his eyes still searched hers, but she was already looking at a point on the floor.

\- It was not only your temper that you unleashed on me, Thranduil.

His eyes darkened as a frown appeared on his forehead.

\- What do you mean? What…

She shook her head as she felt tears already gathering under her eyelids. 

\- I do not want to talk about it now. Please, do not make me. I can’t do this now.

He wanted to say something and reached out his hand to stop her as she pulled away. She shoved his hand away and made her way towards the door of their bedchamber. With her hand already on the door handle, she turned her head around, but her gaze did not meet his eyes. Her voice was calm and almost soothing when she spoke.

\- Please, I need time. I need to bring the pieces back together. Please.

With that, she left. 

***

The next few days were dark and filled with silence as it hovered in the air along with tension every time Thranduil and Hinnoreth found themselves present in the same room. They tried to reach out for each other, their bodies and souls were still longing for the warmth and comfort of one another, but they were just unable to express their deepest feelings and fears in a proper way. 

Ever since he brought her back from Dol Guldur, there had been unspoken confessions and unanswered questions that filled both their minds and souls with unspeakable anxiousness and fear. 

What had seemed so simple to him just a few days back, now appeared to be an undefeatable chasm that separated her from him as she closed him off completely at an emotional level. 

As much as what she had seen in Dol Guldur had obviously caused her distress, it was with no doubt the argument preceding it that made her separate herself from him like this. 

She still needed him though, he could feel the longing of her body and soul to find peace in his arms and it broke his heart to see her restraint. All he could give her was his silent presence and the sensation his body created as he pressed himself gently against her back every single night while being thankful she didn’t deny at least this one small gesture of his. The fact that he could hold her in his arms while breathing in her sweet scent was what he deemed enough for the time being, even though he inwardly craved for more. He wanted to speak for himself as well as hear what she had to say. Unanswered question hovering in the air drove him mad and brought his patience to the limits of what he was able to give. 

Yet, he endured. 

He lay his blazing temper along with his natural demand for submission in wait and relinquished the control to her. 

Meanwhile, he opened himself up to her completely, leaving both his soul and mind wide open for her to explore at any point of night and day. He passed the sweetest and the most sincere declarations of his love and devotion through their bond as he let her see the deepest, most intimate longings of his heart.

He overcame his fear and showed her what it was that he felt when he was with Nessel so that she could see he felt nothing except for shallow lust which also dissipated to be thankfully replaced by common sense as soon as he entered the elleth. He was prepared for an outburst of jealousy and anger at the vision of him with another, but he received none. 

Hinnoreth showed no reaction.

Nor did she react when he showed her what it was like to him to make love to her. How he treasured every second of their intimate encounters, every caress, every whisper taking him closer to his bliss. He let her feel what it was like to move inside her in such unhurried rhythm while savouring the intoxicating taste and smell of her. She could see how sweet the torture was and how it made him sink deeper and deeper into the awaiting solace of her heart and soul. 

It almost devastated him when she did not react. 

Then one night, everything changed. 

The time was being measured out by Thranduil’s restless heartbeat. The other side of the bed held a trace of reassurance bearing a familiar and soothing weight of another warm body resting next to him. His eyes placed tender kisses over Hinnoreth’s back which was slightly bent as she curled up into a ball with her knees pulled up so the body could rest safely in a fetal position. 

He moved his gaze over the outline of her spine as it was pushing through the thin material of her nightgown. She was so tiny already and he could tell she had lost another few pounds over the last few days. Each one of the particles in her body was so exposed to hurt and damage, yet she was still breathing, as her heart could still feel. 

He didn’t know if she was aware of her every emotion, every thought being silently passed onto him as she unconsciously opened herself up. Or maybe she was not able to close him off any more. There is a limit to loneliness and despair, different for each elven, human or any other being and this was hers. Right there, right then she let her walls tumble down with what seemed to her like an ear-shattering noise. 

It began with quiet sniffs that gradually turned into sobs as she started shaking, her body desperately calling out for him to save her from the madness she was slowly stepping into.

Having gently wrapped his arm around her, he buried his face in her hair and allowed himself as much as to place a tender kiss in her sweet-smelling curls every now and then. She didn’t move away but did not react to his touch in any other way either and he limited himself to murmuring softly into her ear as her sobbing gradually dissipated. Her small hand found his and she hesitantly laced her fingers through his while whispering almost inaudible words that spoke of her need of reassurance and love. He gave her all that he had, opening his heart and soul up to her, asking her to feed as long as she pleased on his energy and strength. 

After a while he could feel her wriggle slightly as she turned around in his arms to face him.

Even in the darkness her skinny face looked pale, reddened eyes staring into his and he didn’t fail to notice the pleading expression in her pine-green orbs. 

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before lowering his eyes to hers again as he brushed the tears away with his thumb. She closed her eyes as she savoured the feeling of his closeness, which was not only physical any more. She had finally opened up to him, his patience and tender reassurance giving her the time and means she needed in order to heal. 

But there was another tough task ahead. 

Having placed her palms on his chest, she took her time to feel his heartbeat as it matched the one of her own. She started slowly clearing her mind of any thought as his hands wandered at her back and she focused on the sensation it produced. 

She belonged to him. She could feel him so deep within her heart and soul.

Her fingers gently caressed his chest, then moved to his neck and finally rested at the back of his head. 

Words were not needed as she slowly opened her mind and let him in, his mighty presence filling her with the sense of inner strength and she involuntarily made a small noise as her heartbeat accelerated. 

Thranduil closed his eyes as he slowly immersed himself in her world of memories and emotions. 

***

She had fallen in love with him long before he did. She cried when he was going to war. Now he knew how much longing and distress had been behind those tears. If he only knew… Nonsense, he would have to leave either way. But if he had known back then what he knew now, he would be checking on her more regularly, sending letters, giving hope. He could already feel the burning tears gathering under his closed eyelids.

The scenery changed. She was standing in her old room back in Lorien with his father’s sword as it rested in her small hand. And the mysterious smile on Galadriel’s face as she was facing Hinnoreth.

And then this one word: replica.

His father had made a replica of his own sword? What for?

He couldn’t give any further thought to this issue as suddenly everything went blurry, as though a heavy curtain of rain had fallen over the world. Every now and then he had an impression that someone or something pushes through the heavy veil, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.  
His heartbeat accelerated as suddenly, a huge black silhouette appeared behind the curtain, approaching fast and the moment it broke through, all hell was let loose.

He screamed, his fingers crumpling up the soft material of Hinnoreth’s nightgown as he felt her distress and pain. 

From what he could see, she was in Dol Guldur, although her vision was shifted as she was lying on the ground with a black, heavy silhouette sitting astride her, pinning her to the ground. 

He could feel her panic and hear her screams as her head repeatedly flew to the side. He could feel the taste of her blood in his mouth as she desperately gasped for air while trying to shove away the attacker, but he was way stronger than her. Hinnoreth was in such a state of emotions that her gaze was running in all directions and it was hard to see the face of the scum, who had attacked her. 

Thranduil felt nausea as her top was torn and two rough hands painfully grabbed her breasts and she started crying from pain and humiliation. At this point he was desperate, furious and seeking revenge on the anonymous scum who had beaten up and attempted raping his wife. He couldn’t take it any longer, his heart was unable to take it any longer, but he had to watch. He tried to distance himself from emotions Hinnoreth was going through and focus on the attacker, memorizing every detail of his appearance. 

It was hard to see clearly, as now that the attacker’s face could be seen, Hinnoreth’s vision started getting blurry due to tears and her consciousness slowly leaving her. Thranduil clenched his teeth and instinctively pulled her closer as the scum started fumbling with the lacing of her breeches. 

Suddenly, there was a shout in the distance and the attacker stilled his movements as he quickly looked behind him. He was still gripping her though, and even if he didn’t, Thranduil could tell she was already too week and far too sore to even stand up, not to mention running away. Her vision sharpened though as she also looked in the direction from which the sound came and her normally husky voice was extremely hoarse and almost inaudible as she was trying to call for help. There was a sudden pull and she shifted her eyes to the attacker who hissed an insult before slapping her hard across the face and all vision went black. She lost her consciousness.

Thranduil though saw what he wanted to see. The face as it was for a split second clear in the sharpened vision of his beaten wife still lingered and would linger until the very end of days before his eyes. 

It was that scum of a messenger. It was Delmuth from Imladris.


	13. Dominate me, keep me safe

_I will kill that bastard! I will rip his guts out! He will be sorry he was born!_

_No, Thranduil! I beg of you, don’t go, I need you! Don’t leave me now, please, please… Do not leave…_

_… do not leave…_

_… do not..._

Her arms closed around him as they both trembled.

***

Silver afterglow of the stars and moon filled the chamber along with sighs and soft whispers of two lovers as they were eagerly looking for the closeness and warmth only the other could ensure.

They left both their souls and minds wide open for each other to explore while their bodies expressed their longing in an erotic language of passion and desire. 

_Nora… I have failed you… I am so sorry…_

She closed her eyes and he silently watched her take a shaky breath. He could see the teardrops still clutching on her eyelashes. 

They looked like little stars. It’s in her eyes that the stars should be reflected, not in her tears, he thought as he started kissing them away, one by one, hot tears of shame and emotional pain rolling down his own cheeks. 

Hinnoreth had never seen her husband so devastated. Gone was the mighty, arrogant ellon he had been. Now he was broken and lost as the storm of intense emotions overtook him. 

His fury at what he had just seen as well as utmost wish to seek immediate revenge was nothing as compared to the feeling as it was brought onto him by the realization of what he had actually said to his wife just hours before she saw herself being attacked in Dol Guldur. He cursed his own fiery temper as his words resounded in his head over and over again.

_… so he could fuck you all he liked...?_

She cried as he was now kissing a wet path down her throat.

_Thranduil, please… Let it go… I forgive you. Please, let it go…_

She sighed as she craved his closeness like the air she breathed. Strong muscles of his back flexed under her fingers as she roamed her hands over his shoulder blades. 

_Nora… I have hurt and insulted you in the worst possible way… I have no right to expect you to find it in you heart to truly forgive me. If I could only turn back time…_

Then he would have cut his own tongue off before he would have a chance to speak. There was no excuse to his words and now it seemed to him that the slap he had received was way to gentle to be even considered a proper punishment for his actions. 

_Thranduil, I have forgiven you and now I need you to forgive yourself. I need you to stand strong by my side. I need you… more than ever. I want you to take me as yours and let me take you as mine. I want to become one with you both in soul and mind and body._

His eyes flew up to hers as he held his breath. 

A shiver rippled down her spine when he pushed on her with his weight so that she lay on her back with him towering over her and in the next moment she could feel him pin her down to the bed. He demanded her utter submission and complete physical and emotional surrender as he embraced her with his arms and with his love, sweet declarations of his endless devotion and trust caressing her ear in the most overwhelming way and a sigh of relief escaped her as she let herself sink into his arms again. 

_I love you, Thranduil. I love you beyond measure…_

He closed his arms around her while sharing all his inner peace and strength with her. Having pinned both her hands above her head, he laced his fingers through hers and his lips started brushing against hers. It was weeks of emotional and physical separation that made them step into the circle of passion and desire as they started devouring each other in the sweetest and most demanding way and she opened all her senses to his gentle intrusion. 

First it was his unique scent that she smelled and her head spun at the intoxicating aroma. As soon as she could feel his tongue on hers, his taste filled her mouth and she moaned into his mouth, a low moan that spoke of her longing and need for physical intimacy. As soon as she parted her lips, he traced her mouth gently with his tongue as he let their breaths mingle with each other while still maintaining the strong mental and emotional connection, energy passing steadily between their bodies. 

_And I love you so much, Nora. Oh Valar, I love you so, so much..._

His mouth was soon devouring her lips, his tongue gently forcing its way in between her rosy curves and she moaned as she opened herself to him with equal passion. 

She felt so deliciously dominated, his hands pinning hers down to the pillow above her head and she arched her back slightly, her nipples brushing erotically against his broad chest, while her mouth closed around his upper lip and she indulged him into a sensual, demanding kiss.

_Death seems like a liberation in the face of the world as it is without you, Thranduil._

Their heartbeats pounded in one rhythm as his broad chest crushed her soft breasts, her nipples hardening at the sensation his closeness and warmth triggered deep within her. 

_So it would seem to me, should the world be without you, Nora._

She let him dominate her as she willingly submitted herself to the sense of safety and completeness only he could grant her and soon it was only soft murmurs and sighs that could be heard as two souls were making sweet love to each other.

***  
\- Thranduil, my love, have you got anything planned for tomorrow evening?  
\- No, I do not recall having planned anything. Why?

\- I was thinking… If you don’t mind, I would like to have Celeborn and Galadriel for dinner tomorrow.

His warm gaze found hers as he tilted his head slightly.

\- Nora, baby… You know you do not need to ask for permission if you want to see them. They are your family, they are always welcome.

She knew he was lying. He and Galadriel had never been too fond of each other. Dominating and controlling as they both were, it was hard for them to be in the same room sometimes. 

\- Actually, I was thinking about inviting them to dinner myself.

\- You did?

His eyes were soft when they looked into hers.

\- Yes. We have many questions and they may know the answers to at least some of them. 

She frowned, her voice was serious when she spoke though.

\- I wish to speak with them about what had happened to me… I mean, my memory gap, Silent Force… the attack. I need you by my side when I talk to them. We need to go through this together.

She could feel immense power emitting from him when he turned his gaze to hers, his whole being going out to her. 

\- We are one, we will go together through everything, my love.

She smiled, his reassuring words filling her with inner peace.

It was a beautiful, sunny morning and Hinnoreth decided to go to the herbal garden to check on the pine trees. She had planned to make a syrup of their sprouts already some time ago and was hoping that they were ripe enough now so she could start working right away. 

The gardener was feeling a little better, his cough attacks had subsided considerably ever since he started to regularly take the rosemary, marshmallow and mullein syrup she had prepared for him before and she had recently heard, that the pine sprout syrup, apart from its medicinal properties, also helped the body to fight off illness and was a good way to boost the immune system in general. 

She was now putting on her knee-high boots as she changed from the dress she was wearing. Her eyes met Thranduil’s and she saw warm sparkles in his eyes. 

She looked deeply in his icy-blue orbs, smile appearing on her face as they stared back into hers. 

She slowly walked over to the desk, as he was sitting behind it and he immediately shifted his body while tapping on his lap with his palms and she sat down comfortably while wrapping her arms around his neck. They indulged themselves in a slow, sweet, never-ending kiss and she purred with pleasure at the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach. 

Despite the turmoil and emotional mayhem they had gone through yesterday evening and at night, today morning they woke up to the feeling of unusually strong bond and completeness and the feeling hadn’t dissipated even a little now that a few hours had passed. Not only had they managed to restore their previous emotional and mental connection, but they also strengthened it to the point that it now felt as if they could read each other’s minds, while their bodies still longed for the closeness and sweet pleasure they had both given and taken so generously last night. 

Having pulled away reluctantly, she watched him closely as her palm rested on his face and she gently caressed his cheek. 

\- I am so happy to be back in your arms and in your heart, my love.

He watched her carefully before replying.

\- You have never left my heart. Not even for a second, Nora.

She smiled and he tightened his arms around her while burying his face in her neck.

\- And it is in the safety of my arms where you belong, my Queen.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat like that for a little longer, while savouring each other closeness and scent. She started giggling as he placed small kisses on her neck, right where he knew she was ticklish. She tilted her head back, laughing and he started kissing a wet, hot path down her cleavage and she shifted her position so now she was sitting astride him. Her laugh turned into a sigh when he started undoing her top and she moaned when one of her pink nipples was taken into his hot, wet mouth and he started sucking on it. She laced her finger through his hair, her voice low and husky, all her plans for the morning already forgotten.

\- Oh, Thranduil… Yes, do not stop…

Heat had already started gathering between her legs and she ground against him. He stood up from his chair with her in his arms, her legs spread apart on both sides of him and he thrown everything off from his desk with one hand, papers and objects falling on the floor as he did so, before placing her down so she was sitting on a desktop. 

Having pushed on her gently, he made her lie down on her back while his hands roamed over her thighs possessively as he spread them even further apart. She arched her back while drawing little circles around her nipples with her fingers. Even through the material of her leggins she could feel his hard manhood pressing against her soft core. It pressed even harder when he leaned forward and his hair wrapped her face along with his scent as he kissed her hard, his mouth crashing into hers and she let his tongue dominate hers while she moaned into the kiss. At the same time his hands found hers as they were lying flat on her breasts and he took her wrists gently in his hand before immobilizing them above her head while his other hand replaced hers and she was soon panting as he started gently squeezing the soft mould while his thumb brushed against her nipple. 

She wrapped her thighs around him in an attempt to feel him even closer as his mouth left hers and he was now sucking and gently biting on her neck and earlobe, quiet sounds of pleasure escaping him as he savoured her taste. She grunted impatiently and he smiled to himself as he was now slowly making his way down her cleavage, his tongue tasting every inch of her exposed skin. She wanted him to devour her, suck on her while filling her completely. 

He was now grinding his hips against her, his hardness stimulating her clitoris even through the material of both her and his clothes and she panted helplessly as she tried to free her hands from his grip. He tightened his hold on her though as he raised his head to look into her eyes, a little frown forming on his beautiful forehead.

\- Behave.

With that he resumed his travel down her cleavage. She involuntarily spread her thighs wider apart as his mouth found her nipple and he started licking and sucking on it, small grunts escaping him as he did so. Meanwhile, his other hand started making its way down and she could feel hotness pooling in between her legs as he commenced undoing her leggins. His mouth moved to the other nipple as he was now giving it his full attention while his fingers slipped underneath her underwear and he sucked harder on her nipple as he found her already hot and wet for him. 

She cried out and tilted her head back as he started gently caressing her clitoris, his fingers and his mouth maintaining the same slow rhythm. She automatically started bucking her hips up and he slowly inserted his finger inside her, while still caressing her clitoris with his thumb. Her moan was muffled by his mouth as it covered hers in a deep, demanding kiss, his tongue entering her mouth in the very same moment that his second finger entered her core. She tried to free her wrists again, but he still wouldn’t let her go. Instead, he pulled slowly away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes, his own darkened with arousal. She writhed helplessly beneath him as his fingers moved in and out of her in this painfully slow and gentle rhythm that she loved. He watched her in awe as she was slowly coming undone, the utter bliss and euphoria in her eyes filling his soul with burning fire.

\- Yes, come for me… Come for me, Nora...

As if unable to defy the order as it was whispered in his beautiful voice, she came hard while looking into his eyes, burning fire in his icy orbs holding her prisoner as she kept coming while breathlessly whispering his name. She was not quite done yet when he released her wrists and she could feel her boots and leggins being taken off of her in one swift movement. Having undone his breeches, he gently placed his hands on her inner thighs as he held them spread widely apart while slowly entering her clenching core. They both moaned in pleasure as he tilted his head back while taking up a steady rhythm. She could feel him going deeper with each thrust and she reached out her hand as they resumed their eye contact, his fingers intertwining with hers at the same time.  
She crossed her ankles at the small oh his back to keep him as close as possible, her other hand reaching out to him and he leaned forward, his body covering hers as they connected their mouths in a deep, but extremely tender kiss as it was full of longing and deep love. He maintained his rhythm though and she could fell him breath hard, grunts escaping him as the kiss became more passionate. 

She was still holding his hand in a tight grip as she lifted her upper body and supported her weight on her elbows to allow him a more comfortable position to thrust into her without breaking the kiss. He braced his palm against the desktop behind her back as he hovered over her. 

She soon felt him slowly loose control as he bit down gently on her lips every now and then, the arousal taking over him, his hot body pressing against hers. She could feel his breath become irregular and he muttered a curse as he pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. He started freeing his hand from her grip and as soon as she let go, she could feel him press her tighter against him to keep her still as the pace and force of his thrusts increased, while his eyes kept her face in check for any trace of discomfort or pain. Having braced her weight on one elbow, she lifted her other hand and entangled her fingers in his hair as her mouth found his and she indulged him into a deep, demanding kiss. He moaned into the kiss as she lifted her hips and encouraged him to pick up the pace even more, her body welcoming and ready to withstand whatever pace he needed to find release. 

She winced in pain, but it soon turned into pleasure as his mouth found the way to her neck and he started sucking on her soft flesh while panting hard into her hair as he came hard inside her after a few more powerful thrusts. 

Still shaky and exhausted, he collapsed back on his chair, taking her with him as he did so and she was now sitting astride him, their bodies still connected. They were panting hard as their hearts pounded in the same rhythm.

He felt alive. So alive.


	14. A Fire Eyed One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mor Gwilwileth - Black Butterfly

Hinnoreth rested her forehead against Thranduil’s strong arm as she inhaled his intoxicating scent. 

She was only vaguely aware of the water in a small garden pond humming in the distance as real music was resonating from his chest as the steady rhythm of his heartbeat measured out her peaceful thoughts.

\- Can you hold me like this forever?

\- Do you need to ask?

 

Oh, it felt so wonderful in his arms. 

She slowly moved, his semi-hard member flexing as it was still buried inside her core. She ran her fingers through his hair, her heart filled with so much love, she needed to set some free and it poured out in the form of crystal clear tears of happiness as a few drops rolled down her cheeks. 

He brushed them away as she raised her face to his.

Was it the sun shining so bright or was it the light in his eyes that filled her soul with such warmth? His heartbeat pounded against hers as he pulled her closer and their lips met in the gentlest of kisses. 

Their souls connected as their tongues danced to the rhythm of their joint heartbeats. There was a tale of love and lust in that kiss. It was filled with the tenderness of a butterfly and the strength of a lion. There was never-ending passion and devotion. 

She looked into his eyes, hers shining with eternal flame that was brighter than the light of the Silmarils. 

\- What do you see when you look into my eyes?  
\- I see us. I see our future. I see decades as they pass, but we stand strong together.  
\- Forever?  
\- And a day.

***

Hinnoreth put her leggins on as she sent a small glance in the direction from which came the soft sound of very quiet rustling.

It was Thranduil as he was brushing his hair. 

Long, thick strands were shining like silver threads in the warm light of the sun. He sensed her gaze and his hair swished to the side when he turned his head to look at her, awe in her eyes at the sight of the golden aureole encircling his head.

He smiled as he approached her and she closed her eyes when his fingers sunk in her hair. There was a moment of silence as he was simply admiring her beautiful face, before she heard his silky voice.

\- Will you let me braid your hair tonight?

She took his hand in hers and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his palm, his pulse taping steadily under her fingers.

\- Only if I can braid yours right after.

She could feel herself sink in the depths of his blue eyes as he smiled and looked into her pine green orbs, his gaze full of tenderness.

\- I would love that.

He intended on pulling her into his embrace and stopped mid-gesture as there was a knock on the door.

\- Enter.

The door opened and one of the royal guards appeared. He bowed respectfully before greeting the royal couple.

\- My Lord, my Lady.

There was a moment of silence and Hinnoreth frowned as she noticed hesitation in the way the guard was acting. He was looking at the King without saying anything and Thranduil raised his eyebrow.

\- Yes? What is it?

The guard opened his mouth and Hinnoreth could swear he was searching for the right words in his head. With his gaze still boring into Thranduil’s, he finally spoke.

\- My Lord, it is done.

Hinnoreth raised her eyes to Thranduil’s face as he tensed under the touch of her hand which was still resting on his arm. He pinned the guard down to the spot with his gaze while clenching his teeth and his voice was steel cold when he spoke.

\- Fine. Go back to your duties, I will be there shortly.

The door closed with a quiet click and Thranduil turned his face to Hinnoreth’s, his gaze softening again as he looked her deeply in the eyes. 

\- What is done, Thranduil?

He simply stared at her and she could feel the tender kisses his eyes were leaving on her face. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and his warm breath caressed her forehead when he spoke.

\- It is nothing you should be worrying about.

Her opinion was different on that matter and she opened her mouth to speak, but he closed her mouth when he placed a gentle, but intense and lingering kiss on her lips. 

Her head was still spinning when he pulled away and she could hear his voice like velvet.

\- I have something to tend to. It will not take long. When I am back, we can go for a walk or do whatever else it is that you wish to do. Anything you like, my love.

With that he left, leaving Hinnoreth with a puzzled expression on her face.

***

Galadriel was standing at the door leading to the terrace. Her face wore an expression of anxiousness as she unconsciously played with loose strands of her long hair. She didn’t need to look behind her to know that Celeborn entered the room and he was now slowly approaching her to rest his hands gently on her arms, the feeling of warmth spreading all over her body and soul as he did so.

\- Is something bothering you, my love?

She closed her eyes. She loved the low, warm timbre of his voice.

Having placed her hand on his as it was resting on her shoulder, she took her time before opening her mouth and her voice was quiet when the words escaped her, anxiousness pushing through the melodic sound of it.

\- It is done.

Celeborn did not know what was done, but she sensed his reassuring presence in her mind and smiled as it filled her heart with inner strength.

Having brushed against his hand as it rested on her shoulder with hers, she let herself lean closer against him as he let the energy pass between their bodies.

\- We are going to have a guest tonight. The King of Mirkwood is paying us a visit. 

A frown appeared on Celeborn’s forehead as he traced his hands slowly up and down Galadriel’s arms.

\- Oh, indeed? Will Hinnoreth be with him?

He couldn’t see Galadriel’s face as she was staring into nothing, a mysterious smile slowly appearing on her face. 

\- Yes.

It was all she said and he sunk deep into his world of memories.

***

_Celeborn watched Saruman as the wizard made his way down the forest path, the world around him slowly disappearing in the falling dusk, the sage’s last words still echoing in his head. If what the elder had said was true, the little creature lying right now in his arms had no one left in this world – everyone she had known was either killed or otherwise annihilated, all in a matter of half an hour tops._

_The Lord of Lorien shifted while his light blue eyes took the last glance at the ethereal, majestic form as it was now disappearing between the trees, their crowns silently bowing at the passing Istar - a gesture of respect towards the Maiar whom they considered friend and protector._

_As time passed, the Elf’s attention was gradually drawn back to the little bundle settled safely in his arms – a tiny she-elf with no name and no past. The abrupt way in which the bond between her and her parents had been torn took its toll on the little elf, whose eyes were now closed and she seemed unconscious, although her face wore the expression of anxiety. The infant’s cheeks were gradually loosing colour and her minute body started to tremble slightly as life was very slowly escaping her, leaving her body vulnerable to the evening chill gathering around them._

_Celeborn took his time as he placed one of his hands gently on the little elf’s chest, feeling her tiny heart pounding under the leaf-green fabric which was now covered with dirt and what seemed to be blood stains. Whispering in Sindarin as he did so, he engaged himself in passing some of his energy on to the little body. The little one didn’t open her eyes, but her face relaxed visibly as she sunk deeper into his warm embrace. Celeborn watched her in awe as the warmth spread over his heart at this obvious sign of life’s energy nesting safely within her._

_To elves all life was precious and the Lord of Lothlorien was not isolated in his thankfulness for each opportunity to celebrate and restore this invaluable gift. The Sindar exhaled through his nose as he slowly turned to make his way back up the forest hillside and farther into the woods towards the Heart of the Woodland Realm, where Lady of Light – his beloved Galadriel – was awaiting his return._

_Galadriel looked deeply into her husband’s eyes, her gaze filled with love and tenderness. She would soon shift her attention to the worrisome creature he had brought with him - yes, she had sensed danger the very moment she saw and greeted Saruman in her mind as his white form entered her realm – but first she needed to make sure that her husband was safe._

_His previous action of sharing his energy with the little creature still nestled in his arms was no secret to her. She had become so skilled at embracing her entire home with her ever watchful inner eye, that no such detail could escape her attention. She could see all and hear everything, as well as she could sense foul things that crept around while trying to pass through unnoticed. The Lady of Lorien was well aware of every single creature crossing the borders of her realm before the guards had even a chance to spot the newcomer._

_A quiet sniffling sound made her snap back to reality._

_Their little guest was slowly recovering her consciousness, but she was also getting more disturbed with each second passing. Trying to take in and at the same time block her new surroundings, she started twisting her tiny form in Celeborn’s arms and he found himself desperately trying to keep his hold of her while looking for some solid surface to place her on before she would fall out of his arms and onto the ground._

_With Galadriel leading the way, he closed his arms securely around the writhing body as he made his way through the floral tunnel, down the stairs and into a vast tree-domed hall, where he placed the infant she-elf on a small moss-covered platform, while still securing her with his hands so that she wouldn’t roll down from it. Her eyes were now wide open as she took in her surroundings, fear written on her face. Celeborn stared into her pine-green orbs, noticing golden sparks around the black holes of pupils. Her rosy lips parted in silent scream of terror, sweat starting to break out on her pale forehead and the Lord of Lothlorien had to tighten his grip on her shoulders in a desperate attempt to keep her in place. Her eyes met his and the amount of anger he saw in he pine-green pools of tears made him stumble and gasp as he felt the ice breaking into his soul._

_He turned his head to seek Galadriel and in that moment ear-piercing scream tore itself from the little elf’s throat. Sweeping his head back in shock into the direction from which this sudden and heartbreaking sound came, Celeborn’s eyes widened at the sight of the infant’s little face contorted in what seemed like unbearable pain. Her eyes were now shut and hot tears were rolling down her cheeks and temples, only to disappear in her long earthy-brown hair._

_Suddenly Celeborn felt the burning sensation under the fingers of his right hand gripping her left arm and it made him release his hold of her instantly. He looked down at his hand, then shifted his eyes to her arm and what he saw made him gasp. There was a vast, dark stain spreading rapidly on the green fabric of a sleeve covering her chest upper arms. The stain was gradually taking shape, spreading downwards in both directions, forming two thin lines in a shape of human legs. Celeborn watched in terror as two bracket-shaped waves of a black mark spilled themselves in an almost graceful manner on both the inner and the outer side of a tiny arm, making the she-elf arch her back in agony, as a painful squeal tore itself from her throat._

_As Celeborn stood there helplessly watching the agony and horror slowly embracing the little creature while dragging both her body and soul into the darkness, the depths of his soul noted a slight change in the air around him. He slowly turned his head to look behind him, but he knew instantly what he would see and how it would make him feel._

_Galadriel._

_Once again she was mastering the elements, overpowering all and making all the air around her drop and all the movement stop as she stepped towards the platform, emerald glow radiating from her body, her voice holding power and accepting no defiance as she spoke:_

_\- You will release this body that does not belong to you, servant of Morgoth, for you have no power  
here. Go back into the void from which you came, I command you! Begone!_

_At that last word, the air around them exploded and the little body spread across the platform convulsed as the darkness left her arm and her body, dragging the last painful squeal from her little throat and it was accompanied by an unnaturally low roar of a defeated demon leaving the being it wished to take into possession._

_Celeborn held his arms open for his exhausted wife to fall into. He carefully held her close  
to his body, waiting patiently while Galadriel leaned her head against his broad chest, finding comfort and regaining strength while eagerly accepting large doses of life’s energy as they were measured out by her husband’s steady heartbeat. _

_When she felt she had recovered enough, she gently pulled away while still holding on Celeborn’s lower arm for balance._

_Their attention was directed back to the tiny form lying now calmly on the platform, the only sign of previous torment and distress she had gone through visible in the way her hair, soaked with sweat and clustered, stuck to her face, and so did the black curtains of her eye lashes covering her reddened eyes. Her now peaceful body fell deeply into deliverance of unconscious and it was obvious she must have locked herself away completely in order to keep the remnants of her sanity and prevent any further damage to her already devastated soul._

_\- Mor Gwilwileth._

_Galadriel’s voice was but a whisper._

_Meeting her husband’s eyes, she held his gaze for a moment, but soon drifted into her inner world and stayed there for a while, deep in thought. When she spoke again, her voice was steady, though distant, as if it was echoing from the depths of her memory as she slowly commenced her tale of ancient evil and utter despair._

_Silence had fallen as Celeborn was contemplating his wife’s tale, emotion clear in his eyes._

_Galadriel slowly took his hand and spoke:_

_\- I do not know where this little, wronged creature had found her strength to withstand the power of the darkness within her for so long, but I am sure that all evil left her body tonight. She shall stay in Lothlorien to live amongst the Noldor and the Sindar... - She paused. - I feel that you have established the bond with her today, therefore I shall leave it up to you to pick a name for her and raise her as your own should that be your wish and I will be at your side at all times shall you ever need me to act as mother to her._

_Celeborn’s eyes filled with unshed tears at this clear display of love, kindness and devotion of his beautiful and powerful wife._

_He turned his head to a little she-elf as she was now peacefully sleeping on the mossy platform, her lips curved in the faintest of smiles, her eyes open, but unseeing as she was dreaming. He looked into unusual pine-green orbs adorned with golden sparks that seemed like flames of life nestling again inside the little body. Then he turned to Galadriel, looked into her eyes and said:_

_\- Her name shall be Hinnoreth – a Fire Eyed One._

***

Hinnoreth felt the burning sensation on her chest and her fingers automatically touched the butterfly pendant as it was hidden underneath her top. She gasped and took the strap, on which the pendant was fixed, off her neck. 

The wooden surface was hot. 

When she looked closely, she could see that the piece, which had once been almost jet black, now emanated some weird, silver afterglow. 

In that moment, she felt a wave of negative emotions as they flooded her senses and she gasped at their intensity. Unsure of what it was that she felt, she slowly closed her eyes as she focused on finding the source of this sudden state she found herself in. 

Her eyes flew open as her marital bond cried out to her. 

It was not her emotions. It was Thranduil’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The legend of Mor Gwilwileth can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927188)


	15. Of death and life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to end this story earlier, than expected, I am sorry for the suddenness of this.
> 
> I am not ruling out the possibility of getting back on it at a certain point, but right now my mind is already set on part 2 of the series, Angel and Demon, which is hardly going to be connected to part 1 as well as on another idea I am playing with in my mind which is about Thranduil in the modern AU settings.
> 
> Given the above, I do not see the possibility of expanding this story further in a meaningful way and I do not want to give you anything that I deem stodgy and I am truly sorry if I already have.
> 
> To conclude, I would like to thank every single one of you, who has stayed with me throughout the story - I hope you have enjoyed it at least a bit. I promise to work on improving my writing skills and give an extensive thought to the plot with each of my future stories.
> 
> Take care and see you around :-)

Hinnoreth trembled as she made her way through the corridor, the burning sensation in her chest still reminding her of the wooden pendant as she had tossed it onto the desk before she left. 

Yet, it was more important to find Thranduil now and make sure he was okay.

The emotions he had passed on to her through their bond were extremely intense, but their impact lasted relatively short, as if her husband almost immediately closed her off as soon as he had realized that she could feel his distress and she wondered what it was that suddenly infuriated him so much. 

She remembered the guard who had brought the message for Thranduil. The way he was acting was utterly weird. 

_It is done._

It was as though he wanted to let his King know of something without anybody else being able to understand what he was talking about. And she could feel Thranduil tense, even though he tried to make her believe it was nothing, but another “kingly” thing he needed to tend to. Apparently, it was way more than that.

***

Hinnoreth halted as one of the royal guards appeared at the opposite end of the corridor, and he was approaching her fast. His moves were less deliberate than normally, the usual gracefulness gone as he paced through the halls. He spotted her instantly and his pace picked up even more speed.

The guard stopped a few meters before her and hesitated as his eyes met the concerned gaze of his Queen. 

\- My Lady, please - you can go no further.

Hinnoreth’s eyes widened in disbelief as she approached the ellon slowly, her eyes boring into his and he swallowed. 

Difficult task it was that the King had laid before him. 

\- My Lady, I am sorry – the King had specifically asked me to make sure that you wait for his return. Please, let me assist you to your chamber.

No, that was enough. Who was she? The queen or a mere servant to be ordered around? How dared he speak to her like that?

A frown appeared on fer forehead as she chose not to step aside before a simple guard, even though her heart accelerated – she hated being confronted with anyone. 

Yet, she straightened her back and raised her head so she now looked all dignified and mighty. Also her voice was hard as she spoke.

\- I will not have you tell me what to do, guard. It is none of your concern where I walk and when. You will now step aside.

A heavy silence hovered in the corridor as Hinnoreth was waiting for the guard to move out of her way. He looked as though he had been pinned down to the spot, a dozen of horses wouldn’t make him move an inch. Having finally lost her patience, Hinnoreth stepped forward in an attempt to go around a him when he suddenly moved into the direction she was heading as though he wanted to prevent the road.

No, he was too much now. 

Having scorned a slight sting of fear at a male standing in her way with nobody else around, she sent him the hardest look possible as she tried to push through. 

The guard started feeling panic as he was frantically trying not to let her pass while all he knew was that the King would definitely kill him, should the Queen tell him one bad word of the way he had treated her.

\- My Lady, please – I am not supposed to…

He was now jumping from side to side as Hinnoreth was insistently trying to make her way around him, his hands raised as he was doing his best not to touch her. 

Suddenly, Hinnoreth sensed Thranduil’s presence reappearing in her mind and it made her even more determined to pass through as soon as possible to get to her husband. 

Having pointed in a random direction somewhere on the floor, she made huge eyes and shrieked.

\- Rat!

The guard automatically looked into the direction where she was pointing and she made advantage of the situation as she pushed through and almost started running. 

Having immediately noticed his mistake, the guard turned around with the speed of a lightning and before he realized what he was doing, his fingers closed around Hinnoreth’s upper arm. 

She cried out as a sharp sting of pain hit her and she turned around both in fear and in rage, her moves still graceful though as she kept her dignity while looking the guard straight into the eyes. 

She reminded him of a scared hind. 

Having realized his hand was still gripping her arm, he instantly let go of her, but didn’t do it fast enough. 

***

There was an angry roar as Thranduil came from around the corner, his body language leaving no doubts as to what was going to happen with an impertinent and imposing guard. 

\- Touch her again and you will say goodbye to your head!

The guard went pale, his hand flying up to his face as he covered his mouth, terror in his eyes. 

\- My Lord, please forgive me. I did not mean to… You gave me an order to….

\- Did I order you to shove my wife and _your Queen_ around?! How dare you touch her! How dare you _lay a finger_ on her!

The guard wanted to say something, but jumped and almost fainted from fear as the King towered over him, rage and blood thirstiness written all over his face.

\- Guards!!

He roared as two of Thranduil’s personal guards ran out from around the corner, concern on their faces as they were alarmed by his angry yells. 

\- Take that filth to the dungeon where he can await my decision as to what I will do with him.

The guard’s face was completely white as he was being dragged away by his colleagues. 

***

Thranduil’s chest was still heaving as he watched the guard being dragged away. It was the quiet rustle that made him turn his face to Hinnoreth, who was now standing at the wall while massaging her arm. His face softened as he approached her, his fingers gently closing around hers as he removed her hand and replaced it with his, the warmth instantly spreading over her body at the sensation. 

She now noticed blood stains covering his tunic, there was also some crimson here and there in his hair. 

He had spilled blood.

One look at his face was enough to see that, irrespective of his reasons, the action must have torn his soul apart. The remnants of emotional storm he had gone through not a while ago were still visible on his beautiful features. 

His teeth were clenched, eyes tossing bolts of sad determination. 

Hinnoreth’s heart was still pacing as her husband gently towered over her and her back almost met the wall while his arms closed around her like a cocoon. 

Steel and velvet… 

The way he approached her, the touch of his hand as it rested on her waist when he pulled her close and she could feel his need to be as close to her as possible, all this made her gasp as she let herself sink into his arms while offering her warm embrace in return. 

She inhaled his scent as she was listening to his heart beating out the seconds as they passed. The unbreakable aura of safety and sacred intimacy seemed to embrace the royal couple as they stood in now abandoned corridor, the only sound being that of their quiet breathing as they soothed themselves on each other’s presence and warmth.

They needed each other so much. He, despite having been all the mighty and threatening King just a moment ago, now was nothing more but her husband who needed to find comfort in his wife’s arms. 

Whatever he had just gone through, it left him shattered into pieces, even though he tried his best not to show how much of an emotional mess he was. 

She could feel his hot breath on her neck as he buried his face in her hair while breathing in her scent. She could feel the warmth of his body as it kept spreading all over her tiny form while cumulating itself in her bruised arm. 

Having gently pulled away, she looked into his eyes, hers filled with dim light of grief as it reflected his state of emotions. 

\- Whose blood is this, Thranduil? Do confide in me, my love. I could feel a turmoil of emotions as they burst out inside you, exploding with such power as though your very soul was being torn apart…

She waited patiently as he lowered his head while taking a deep breath, the air slowly filling his lungs as he took his time to regain the hold of himself.

His voice was not lacking emotion when he finally chose to answer her question.

\- I took the life of the only being who dared try and almost took you away from me. He no longer breathes and can no longer hurt you.

_Delmuth..._

His arms tightened around her as she started to tremble and he gently kissed her temple.

\- When you fell asleep at night, I ordered my guards to track him down and bring his filthy form before me. I had no mercy, Nora. No mercy…

She could feel the emotions from before as they flooded his soul again. Rage, vengeance, grief… 

Taking life was never easy for an Elf. Even when it felt the right thing to do. Even when it came with vengeance and rage. There was always grief and the feeling of emptiness as the light faded in the eyes of an enemy.

\- I could feel his life lingering at the tip of the blade as I cut his head off.

Hinnoreth closed her eyes as she imagined the scene. Final scream of death, blood spilling everywhere, the crimson dripping down from the shaft…

\- You haven’t carried your sword back.

\- I ordered my armourer to have the blade cleaned and refined. I did not use my sword though.

\- Then how did you…

\- I used yours. 

For a while they were just staring at each other before she pulled away and took a step back, shock written on her face. He remained where he was.

\- I wanted it to be your blade that ended his life.

\- I left my sword in Dol Guldur.

\- I had it retrieved.

She felt like she was suffocating.

\- Thranduil, I do not want to see this thing ever again. It brought so much darkness in between us, I do not want it here, no.

She was now walking her way back, one of her arm still leaning on the wall as she watched Thranduil slowly starting to make his way towards her. 

His voice was calm as he was getting closer with each step. 

\- The darkness had lingered between us for a long time, it was _not_ brought in by the sword, my love.

She inhaled as her heart skipped a bit. His glacier blue eyes shone with the light she had never seen before as he reached her and his scent wrapped her along with his warmth. 

\- Whatever foul things found their way to put a wall between us, it was us who had let them in with our lies, with our secrets. It was me, who left you in that room alone the day we fought to deal with your demons all by yourself.

He lowered his eyes, his voice but a whisper.

\- I am so ashamed.

Her eyes filled with tears at the memory and she could feel her own emotions taking over her.

\- I could feel our bond breaking. It hurt… so much. You’ve hurt me so much with what you had implied… It was you I sought every time his face appeared before my eyes. It was your touch I longed for to erase a memory I was not yet aware of.

She traced her fingers along his cheek, her touch tender and warm. She had slapped him so hard... 

\- I had my reasons not to show you this memory right away, my love. Like I said, I have forgiven you what you had said. Yet, back then I wouldn’t find it in my heart so easily to reach out for you and I knew what you would see would devastate you. I needed time to heal, to find my strength back and to rebuild my trust in you.

His eyes met hers.

\- Thank you for giving me that time, it truly meant the world to me. The way you have opened up to me, while giving me the time I needed to come to terms with myself as I sought and found solace and truth deep within your mind and soul. I could feel our bond grow stronger every second of every night and day. You did not rush me or show irritation when I chose to take without giving this one time. It was selfish of me, but I needed to have my space, and you showed me that I could still have it with you by my side. 

\- I chose to stand strong right by your side, Nora. It is always our choice whether we stand strong together or grow apart. 

She watched him, mesmerized by the sapphire afterglow in his eyes.

\- Being a married couple is so much different than being friends and we are still getting to know each other on so many levels. 

\- That is exactly what I mean, Nora, when I speak about your sword fighting.

A little frown appeared on her forehead as she gazed deeper into his eyes.

\- I have never seen an elleth handling a sword the way you did.

He took her face gently in his hands when she lowered her gaze while shaking her head.

\- I do not want you to close yourself at such an amazing gift, just because it brings bad memories. Instead, I want to delve into it with you, discover you all over again. _All of you._ I want to make new memories with you and I need you to help me do that. Your past is nothing but the key to our future together. I do not want you to shy away or think that you should hide anything from me. I want to go see your parents with you…

He ignored a little gasp she made at the mentioning of her parents.

\- … and I will be at your side when you speak to Celeborn and Galadriel.

He pressed their foreheads together.

\- _Gi melin, Gwilwileth nín._

His words triggered a memory and she inhaled slowly while closing her eyes as she let the energy flow freely between their bodies and souls. 

\- _Gi melin, velethron nín._ Speaking of butterflies... something odd happened with my old pendant today, just before I left our chamber… By the way, how did you know I had left to find you? You sent a guard to keep me away, you must have had a reason, but I did not feel the connection with you in my mind. How did you know?

He smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. 

\- I know tricks to close my mind while still being able to sense the others. Remember I am slightly older than you. And I am _King_. 

She pouted and he smiled even wider while placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose. 

\- I will teach you how to do it one day. Now, tell me what happened to your pendant.

She brushed her nose gently against his before replying.

\- Hmmm… It started… melting?

One of his perfect eyebrows went up.

***

\- I felt the burning sensation on my chest and took it off.

Hinnoreth was explaining as they approached their chamber.

\- It was hot and started getting this weird silver afterglow. I will show you, I put it on my…

She froze as Thranduil opened the door to their chamber and her gaze fell on what had once been her…

\- … desk. - she finished as she entered the room, her mouth forming a perfect shape of the letter O.

\- Has anybody entered our chamber during our absence? - Thranduil asked as he turned to the guard standing sentry at the royal chamber door.

\- No, my Lord. I was here all the time, the last person leaving the chamber was the Queen and it was approximately half an hour ago. Nobody came and nobody left since that time.

Thranduil scrutinized the guard. He seemed to be telling the truth. 

Then how on Arda...

The place where the majestic piece of furniture had once stood was empty, four dark stains marking the spots where the legs used to be, while papers, ink-pot and several other items were now lying on the floor. 

Thranduil entered the chamber and his eyes met Hinnoreth’s. They looked at each other for a while before he shifted his gaze back to the empty area on the floor. 

Something caught his attention. 

A tiny, black item, size of an apple pip, lay in the very centre of the area, where the ebony desk had once been. 

\- What is it, Thranduil?

\- Thranduil?

She approached her husband who was now crouching on the floor, his eyes stuck on whatever he was holding in his hand. He slowly raised his gaze to her.

\- I think I found your desk.

Hinnoreth squinted her eyes as she suddenly started fearing for his mental sanity.

\- If I am not mistaken – he reached out his hand - this is an ebony tree seed, Nora.

She was still watching him as if he suddenly started speaking Black Speech when he shifted his gaze to the window behind her back and the expression on his face made her turn around. 

She gasped.

The dead cherry tree. 

It was not dead any more.

Her jaw dropped as she slowly approached the door leading to the garden, Thranduil following, and they both stepped onto the soft grass, the sweet smell of blooming flowers hitting their nostrils. 

Hinnoreth covered her mouth as a single sob escaped her at the sight of the most beautiful, green, golden and silver leaves covering strong tree branches along with pink and white flowers. She could hear the bees buzzing as they bustled about, collecting the nectar.

Thranduil watched her as she slowly approached the tree, her gaze fixed on one of the lowest branches. 

On one of the golden leaves, safely nestled between the pink and white flowers, sat an ethereal white butterfly, delicate runes adorning its wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Gi melin, Gwilwileth nín._ \- I love you, my Butterfly  
>  _Gi melin, velethron nín._ \- I love you, my love


End file.
